Night Fury Quest
by gmjngvkh
Summary: Toothless is checking an island far from Berk. He is alone because hiccup is too busy at the village. He landed near the forest and he smell fresh blood. He follow the smell and lead him to a cave. He look in the cave but then a dragon jump on him and pinned him to the ground. He open his eyes saw something amazing
1. Chapter 1

**Again i'm sorry. Please forgive me. Human always make mistakes.**

**So this is my new story i hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- New dragon**

**#FollowMeOnTumblr/gmjngvkh**

**#FollowMeOnDevianart/gmjngvkh**

**#FollowMeOnTwitter/gmjngvkh**

* * *

**Don't forget to follow me and this story**

Toothless stand near the widow and watch as the sun rising. He looks back and saw hiccup is still sleeping. He walks next to him and nudge him. He looks at him as the closed eyes open slowly. Hiccup sat on his bed while rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Good morning toothless" hiccup said in dragonese. "Morning. Can we go for a flight today" toothless replied. "I want to but today I can't " hiccup said and toothless look down. "But this evening I'm free" hiccup said. Toothless look at him and say "this evening. Promise". "Promise" hiccup replied. "But put my tail on auto. I want to check an island not far from here" toothless said. Hiccup nodded and put toothless tail on auto.

After breakfast, toothless walk outside and go to the dragon academy. He walks in and everyone bow. "Come on, I told you guys you don't have to bow" toothless said. "But alpha, we need to bow to the alpha. That the rule" one of the dragon said. "And as the alpha I make the rules. And my first rules is you don't have to bow before me anymore" toothless said and everyone raise their head. "Now go back on doing what were you doing" toothless added and everyone back to what their were doing.

Toothless is watching the dragons and didn't notice a dragon is walking toward his slowly. "Morning alpha" cloudjumper said and toothless jump of surprised. "Cloudjumper stop doing that" toothless said as cloudjumper laughed at him. "I'm sorry alpha. So what the plan for today" cloudjumper said. "You in charge today, go check the perimeter. I'm going to go to an island not far from here" toothless said and cloudjumper nodded. He walks toward the entrance before fly toward his destination.

When he arrived, he flies around the island before landed on the beach. He walks along the beach before he starts to smell blood. He looks around and saw a blood trail and it still new. "Maybe a dragon is hurt. Better if I go check it out" he thought. He starts to follow the blood trail into the woods. After a few minutes of walking he sees that the blood trail leads into a cave. Before he could think of entering the cave, a silver figure jump on him and pinned him on the ground. "Wait you're a night fury" the figure said and let toothless go. "Toothless stand up and saw the dragon is also a night fury and a female night fury. "Are you hurt "toothless ask and she nodded while showing her left wing is broken and her leg is wounded. "Listen I going to help you" toothless said but he was cut off by her, "please you got to help me" she said before she passed out. "God now what" toothless thought. He looks around and saw a terror walking. "Hey you come here" toothless said while glow his scales to show that he is an alpha. The terror walks toward him and bow. "What can I do alpha" the terror ask. "Listen I want you to go to berk and go tell a dragon name cloudjumper to send a rescue team here, do you understand" toothless said and the terror nodded. Toothless look at the terror as he vanished into the sky

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~**To be continue~~~~~~~~~~**

**New chapter will be post on tuesday, wednesday or thursday**

**please, please, please leave review.**

**Thank you for reading my story.**

**Please leave review if you like it and Forgive for all grammatical error and wrong spelling. Favorite this story if you like it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Waiting**

**#FollowMeOnTumblr/gmjngvkh**

**#FollowMeOnDevianart/gmjngvkh**

**#FollowMeOnTwitter/gmjngvkh**

**Previously**

When he arrived, he fly around the island before landed on the beach. He walk along the beach before he start ro smell blood. He look around and saw a blood trail and it still new. "Maybe a dragon is hurt. better if i go check it out" he thought. He start to follow the blood trail into the woods. After a few minutes of walking he see that the blood trail lead into a cave. Before he could think of entering the cave, a silver figure jump on him and pinned him on the ground. "wait you're a night fury" the figure said and let toothless go. "Toothless stand up and saw the dragon is also a night fury and a female nigt fury. "are you hurt "toothless ask and she noded while showing her left wing is broken and her leg is wounded. "listen i gonna help you" toothless said but he was cut off by her, "please you gotta help me" she said before she passed out. "god now what" toothless thought. He look around and saw a terror walking. "hey you come here" toothless said while glow his scales to show that he is an alpha. The terror walk toward him and bow. "what can i do alpha" the terror ask. "listen i want you to go to berk and go tell a dragon name cloudjumper to send a rescue team here, do you understand" toothless said and the terror noded. Toothless look at the terror as he vanished into the sky.

* * *

**Don't forget to follow me and this story**

Toothless look at the night fury and check her wound. "It looks pretty bad, good thing it has stop bleeding" toothless thought. Then he looks at the sky and saw a big black cloud approaching the island. "It's look like they're going to be a storm" toothless thought. He looks back at her and looks at the cave. "We need to take a shelter for the storm. I guess we can stay at the cave" toothless thought. He put her on his back and carries her back into the cave. He put her at the corner of the cave and shot a small fire ball to the ground and creates a camp fire. "Well that can make us warm for awhile" toothless thought and sit in other corner of the cave. "I can't believe that there are still more night fury in this world. I thought I was the only one left" toothless thought. "She looks kind of pretty. And her scales are silver" toothless thought. "I can't think about this. First thing first is to take her back to the safety" toothless thought while staring at her.

Cloudjumper is walking around the village looking at the dragons. Then stormfly landed next to him. "Good morning cloudjumper" Stormfly said. "Good morning stormfly, anything I thing do you need" Cloudjumper replied. "Yes, do you know where is toothless at. We need him at the academy" Stormfly ask. "Well he say he want to check an island not far from here. He should be home by now" cloudjumper said. Then the terror sent by toothless landed near them. "Are you cloudjumper" The terror asked and he nodded. "The alpha sent me here to give you a message" the terror said. "Toothless sent you" cloudjumper ask and he nodded. "He found a wounded night fury on the island and he requested for a rescue team to be sent there " the terror said. Cloudjumper and Stormfly shocked when they heard that toothless has found another night fury. "He found a night fury" Stormfly said. "Yes, I show you the way to get there" the terror said. "Yes but after we create a rescue team. I going to go and call some dragons. You two wait me at the academy" Cloudjumper said and they both nodded.

Toothless is looking at the entrance waiting for the rescue team. But the storm is still hasn't stop yet. He looks at her who is still unconscious. "Who did this to her and why. Why does she need my help and for what for" toothless thought. "Well who is she and how is this happen is second problem. Right now I just need to send her back to village to get her patched up. It's kind of amazing to see one of my kinds after years of being alone" toothless thought while looking at her. Toothless look at her before he decides to sleep while waiting for cloudjumper and the rest.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~**To be continue~~~~~~~~~~**

**New chapter will be post on tuesday, wednesday or thursday**

**please, please, please leave review.**

**Thank you for reading my story.**

**Please leave review if you like it and Forgive for all grammatical error and wrong spelling. Favorite this story if you like it**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Arrival**

**#FollowMeOnTumblr/gmjngvkh**

**#FollowMeOnDevianart/gmjngvkh**

**#FollowMeOnTwitter/gmjngvkh**

**Previously**

Toothless is looking at the entreance waiting for the rescue team. But the storm is still hasn't stop yet. He look at her who is still unconscious. "Who did this to her and why. Why does she need my help and for what for" toothless thought."Well who is she and how is this happen is second problem. Right now i just need to sent her back to village to get her patched up. It's kinda amazing to see one of my kind after years of being alone" toothless thought while looking at her. Toothless look at her before he decide to sleep while waiting for cloudjumper and the rest.**  
**

* * *

**Don't forget to follow me and this story**

The storm continues for a few hours until finally the sky is clear as before. The shine of the sun enter the cave and awake the sleeping night fury. Toothless open his sleepy eyes and look at the entrance. He rubs his eyes and turned around and sees that she is still no wake up. He nudged her with his nose but she is still unconscious. Then he heard a loud wing flapping outside the cave. "They have arrived" toothless thought before walking out of the cave. He saw Cloudjumper, Stormfly and a monstrous nightmare and deadly nadder. "Toothless we have arrived" Cloudjumper said. "Why are you late" toothless asked. "There's nothing we can do toothless, there was a storm so we stop and wait until the storm stopped at the nearest island" stormfly replied with a smile. Toothless look down and saw the terror that he met before. "Thank you for your help" Toothless said to the terror. "Anything for the alpha" The terror replied before bow . "I'll be going than" The terror said before fly away.

"So where is he" cloudjumper asked. "Who?" toothless said confused. " The night fury of course" stormfly said. "Oh, he is a she. And she is in the cave" toothless replied and their eyes widened open. "She. A female night fury " stormfly said and toothless nodded. They walk into the cave and saw she is still unconscious. "Toothless, you just met her and you already did 'that' to her" cloudjumper said while looking at toothless. "Hold on, I did nothing to her. She passed out right after I met her" toothless said. "And I took her into the cave so we can took shelter from the storm, that's all" Toothless added and cloudjumper nodded. "What did she tell you" cloudjumper asked. "Not much, she didn't manage to tell me her name. She just jumps on me and growled angrily. Than when she gets down from me, she says she needs our help. Then she passed out" toothless said. "Whatever the reason she need our help is must be important. The attacker want to kill her so the news that she want to tell us doesn't reach us" cloudjumper said while looking at her. "I don't understand, why is she silver. I thought all night fury is black and dark grey" stormfly said. "So do I. I never see any silver night fury or heard any" Toothless said while looking at her. "Yeah, a rare silver night fury. She's kind of cute too" cloudjumper said while looking at toothless and toothless growled. "Her wing broken" stormfly said and toothless nodded. "Yeah, she can't fly. That's why I call you guys to come here" toothless said. "Okay so what the plan" cloudjumper asked. "We carry her back to the village. Keep her save and after she awake, we ask her to tell us why is she need our help" toothless said and they both nodded

So they carry her out of the cave and tie a rope so they can carry her while flying. "Okay the nadders will lift her up and carry her back to the village. The nightmares will be surrounding the nadders and protect them at all cost" cloudjumper said and the other nodded. "I don't understand why we need to protect her" stormfly said. "She was attacked. So we have to protect her in case the attacker returned" toothless replied. "Besides, she is the alpha mate" cloudjumper said and toothless turned to him. "WHAT DID YOU SAY" toothless said angrily. "Sorry toothless, but she the only female night fury we can find" cloudjumper said and smile. "We already have the male, now we have the female. I hope there will be little night fury running around the village soon" stormfly said. "Come on now. There's no way me and her will become mate" toothless said. "You never know if you never try" cloudjumper said and stormfly nodded. "No. We talk about this later, now let's bring her back home" toothless said while walking away.

They walk into formation before fly up to the sky. "Remember guys ,stay in formation. Protect her at all cost. This is the alpha's mate" cloudjumper said. "Ha-ha very funny, say that again and I going to kill you. Now let's go" Toothless said before flying toward Berk.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~**To be continue~~~~~~~~~~**

**New chapter will be post on tuesday, wednesday or thursday**

**please, please, please leave review.**

**Thank you for reading my story.**

**Please leave review if you like it and Forgive for all grammatical error and wrong spelling. Favorite this story if you like it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Ambush**

**#FollowMeOnTumblr/gmjngvkh**

**#FollowMeOnDevianart/gmjngvkh**

**#FollowMeOnTwitter/gmjngvkh**

**Previously**

"We already have the male, now we have the female. I hope there will be little night fury running around the village soon" stormfly said. "Come on now. There's no way me and her will become mate" toothless said. "You never know if you never try" cloudjumper said and stormfly noded. "No. We talk about this later, now let's bring her back home" toothless said while walking walk into formation before fly up to the sky. "Remeber guys ,stay in formation. Protect her at all cost. This is the alpha's mate" cloudjumper said. "Haha very funny, say that again and I gonna kill you. Now let's go" Toothless said before flying toward Berk.

* * *

**Don't forget to follow me and this story**

They fly up into the air and head back to berk. "So toothless, what do you think about her" cloudjumper ask. "Nothing" toothless simply replied. "Really toothless" stormfly said. "Why are you two keep asking me about her" toothless said getting annoyed about the two. "No reason" they said together. Then one of the monster nightmares smells something burning. He looks to the right and saw an island is burning. "Alpha" the nightmare called. "I told you already, stop calling me alpha" toothless said before looking back at the nightmare. The team stopped flying towards berk when toothless stopped look at the nightmare. "That's not the problem Alpha, look" the nightmare said while pointing to the island. Everyone look at what his pointing and saw the island. "What happen to the island" cloudjumper said. "There must be a reason why the island is burning" stormfly said and toothless nodded. "So your order" cloudjumper said while looking at toothless. Everyone look at toothless while waiting for his order. "You two go and check the island. We continue our journey and meet us back at berk" toothless said to all the monsters nightmares and they nodded. They break from formation and fly toward the island. "You two take their formation and we continue our journey" toothless added to stormfly and cloudjumper.

They continue flying but they fly slower than before because they are tired after flying to the island. After few hour of flying they finally saw the dragon island which is one of the islands nearby Berk. "We land on the island for a few minutes. You can rest there while I go search for food. I'm hungry" toothless said and everyone laughed. Then a fire ball flies in front of toothless and they stop flying. They turn around to see who shot the fire ball and saw a group of ten dragons is flying toward them. "They must be the one who attack her" stormfly said. "We need to protect her at all cost" cloudjumper said. "You guys take her to the island and hide her in the cave near the beach and protect her" toothless said to the nadders who are carrying the night fury. "We hold them off as hard as we can" toothless added and they nodded before flying toward the island.

The dragons fly toward them surround them. "How are you and why are you attacking us" cloudjumper ask. "Leave now while you still have time" stormfly said. They look at each other and laughed. "We mean no harm to you but you have what belong to us" One of the dragons said. "Give us the night fury or else" The other added. "We never give her to you" stormfly said. "Then we have no other choice" the dragon all prepare to fight but then a fire ball pass between them. They turn around and saw two monster nightmares have returned after investigated the burning island. They fly toward toothless and join him to fight the enemy dragon. "We got bad news" one of the monster nightmares said. "We know these dragons" the other nightmare said. "Who are they" stormfly ask. "When we arrived at the island we were ambush by a large group of dragon" the nightmare said. "And ten of the dragon leave us and go after you guys. We manage to win the fight and fly here as fast as we can" the nightmare added.

Toothless had enough chatting and light his scales. As soon as his scales glow, the attacker back away. "I never know a night fury can do that" the dragon said. "He must be one of the most powerful night fury, we have no power to defeat him" one of the dragon said. Than they hear a large group of wing flapping. They turn around and saw a group of dragons from berk is coming toward them. "Those are just a patrol team but even though they are just a patrol we are now outnumber you" toothless said angrily. "Leave now while you still can " toothless added. They dragons look at each other and back to toothless before fly away. "This is not over, we will return" one of the dragon said. "Come back here and I will tear you apart" toothless said. The dragon looks at him in the eye and flies away.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~**To be continue~~~~~~~~~~**

**New chapter will be post on tuesday, wednesday or thursday**

**please, please, please leave review.**

**Thank you for reading my story.**

**Please leave review if you like it and Forgive for all grammatical error and wrong spelling. Favorite this story if you like it**


	5. Chapter 5

**#FollowMeOnTumblr/gmjngvkh**

**#FollowMeOnDevianart/gmjngvkh**

**#FollowMeOnTwitter/gmjngvkh**

**Previously**

Toothless had enough chatting and light his scales. As soon as his scales glow, the attacker back away."I never know a night fury can do that" the dragon said. "He must be one of the most powerful night fury, we have no power to defeat him" one of the dragon said. Than they hear a large group of wing flapping. They turn around and saw a group of dragons from berk is coming toward them. "Those are just a patrol team but even tho they are just a patrol we are now out number you" toothless said angrily. "Leave now while you still can " toothless added. They dragons look at each other and back to toothless before fly away. "This is not over, we will return" one of the dragon said. "Come back here and I will tear you apart" toothless said. The dragon look at him in the eye and fly away.

* * *

**Don't forget to follow me and this story**

The patrol team met up with toothless and his team. "Alpha, are okay. Who's them" one of the dragon ask. "I guess now they are our enemy" Toothless said. "Let's meet up with the rest at the beach, the rest continue patrolling the island" cloudjumper said and they flew down to the beach. They landed safely at the beach and saw one of the nadder. "Is it safe to take her to the village" the nadder ask. "Well I guess we can but we rest here first" toothless said and they nodded. "Alpha and I will go catch some fish for all of us, the nightmare stay here and guard the place" cloudjumper said. "Stormfly, you in charge here until we returned" toothless said and she bow a little bit. "It will be my honour" stormfly said. " Toothless walk toward the woods followed by cloudjumper. They walk for a few minutes until the found a river.

"Ah, the river. It's been forever since the last time I came here" toothless said. "So let's catch some fish" he added before jumping into the river. Cloudjumper followed him from a few minutes they manage to catch a big pile of fish and put it next to the river. "Wow, that's a lot of fish" toothless said and cloudjumper nodded. "Toothless, who do you think is the attacker" cloudjumper ask looking at toothless with a worried look. "I don't know but I guess now we need to be extra careful" toothless said. "And the night fury, what are going to say to Hiccup and the other" cloudjumper ask. "We just tell them the truth" toothless replied. "Now let's get the fish to the other" toothless added and cloudjumper nodded. They put the all the fish in their mouth and walk back to the cave. When they arrived they put the fish inside the cave. "She still unconscious" toothless ask while looking at the night fury. "Her wound is getting better but she still unconscious" stormfly replied. "Okay let's eat and then we continue flying" toothless said and they nodded.

**Meanwhile**

The dragons that attack toothless flew to a mysterious island. They fly in and they been watched by a hundred of different dragons. They fly toward a cave and landed in front of the entrance. The entrance to the cave has two dragons guarding it. "We walk in there but I'll do the talk okay" one of the dragons said and the other nodded. They walk in slowly and bow down. "Sir we have located the night fury" the dragon said. "Good. So where is she" a voice comes out from deep in the cave. "Well that's the bad news. She has been rescued by the Alpha of Berk" the dragon said and he been pinned down to the ground. "How can you let her fall into the Alpha hand" the dragon said angrily while pinning him. "I'm sorry. We could have won when we fight them but they got reinforcement from Berk" the dragon said. "You can't even do a single job, I want you to call Raven when you leave. Now go" the dragon said while letting him go. They leave the cave and another dragon enters a few minutes later.

"You call me sir" a big muscle dragon said. "Ah Raven, yes. Can you do something for me" the dragon said. "Anything for you" Raven said and bow. "I want you to prepare a team for a raid " the dragon said and Raven look up at him. "I can do that but it will take a few days' maybe weeks. It hard to recruit dragons into our army" Raven said. "Beside they are making a rebellion to defeat us" Raven added. "Do you know who leading the rebellions" the dragon asks. "Well... not yet. I am trying my best to find out who is the leader" Raven said slowly. "Make a team to deal with the rebellions, you do what I tell you to do" the dragon said. "As you wish" Raven said while bowing before left the cave.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~**To be continue~~~~~~~~~~**

**New chapter will be post on tuesday, wednesday or thursday**

**please, please, please leave review.**

**Thank you for reading my story.**

**Please leave review if you like it and Forgive for all grammatical error and wrong spelling. Favorite this story if you like it**


	6. Chapter 6

**#FollowMeOnTumblr/gmjngvkh**

**#FollowMeOnInstagram/gmjngvkh**

**#FollowMeOnTwitter/gmjngvkh**

**Previously**

"You call me sir" a big muscler dragon said. "Ah Raven, yes. Can you do something for me" the dragon said. "Anything for you" Raven said and bow. "I want you to prepare a team for a raid " the dragon said and Raven look up at him. "I can do that but it will take a few days maybe weeks. It hard to recruit dragons into our army" Raven said. "Beside thay are making a rebelion to defeat us" Raven added. "Do you know who leading the rebelion" the dragon ask. "Well... not yet. I am trying my best to find out who is the leader" Raven said slowly. "Make a team to deal with the rebelion, you do what I tell you to do" the dragon said. "As you wish" Raven said while bowing before left the cave.

* * *

Toothless and the other continue flying back to Berk after they regained their energy. Meanwhile, Hiccup is walking around the village looking for toothless. He saw his mother at the academy. He walks toward her but before he could said anything his mother said, "Toothless is searching for something and found something quite important. He requests a rescue team and Cloudjumper are leading the team. "How do you know I was looking for toothless and why Toothless need a rescue team" Hiccup said confused. "Well I know you are looking for him because I am your mother and I heard that they were taking about found an injured dragon" Valka said. "So do you know where he is" hiccup ask and his mother look at him. "He's over there" she pointed toward toothless and the other who just arrived at entrance of the academy. Hiccup and Valka rushed toward them. "Bud, where have you been" hiccup ask in dragonese while hugging his friend. "I was looking around an island not far from here" toothless said. "Hiccup, look" Valka said while staring at the female night fury. Hiccup look at it and his eyes widened open. "Another... another night fury" hiccup said. "Yeah, I found her at the island" toothless said and hiccup look at him. "Her, she's a girl" hiccup said before pulling a book and a pencil and start righting. "Wait, she hurt" toothless said and hiccup saw the wound. "I need medical team here" hiccup scream at a few berkeins. "What happened to her" Valka said while looking at her wound.

"We don't know, but it seem that she been after by a group of dragons" toothless said. "We fought we a group of ten dragon and they run after a patrol team met us" cloudjumper added. "Do you know who the dragons" Hiccup asks. "No, we don't know" stormfly said. "Well we talk about this at the great hall tonight, right now we take her inside one of the hangar" hiccup said and they nodded. They take her into one of the hangar and the medical team treat her wound for a few hours. Then the medical team left the hangar and the leader of the team met hiccup. "She going to be fine but it will take a few weeks until she can left the hangar" he said to hiccup. "Well thank you, we take it from here" hiccup said and he nodded. "I will come and check her wound every morning so if you need me just call, alright chief" he said before walking away from them. "So toothless, didn't I promise you something this morning" hiccup said and toothless try to remember what he said that morning. "I promise you that we go for a fly together right" hiccup said and jump of excited. "Come on than let's go" hiccup said sitting on top toothless. They fly for hours until they accidentally lost tracked of time.

"That was great" hiccup said while enjoying the flight. He then noticed than the sun is setting. "It's getting late bud, let's go home" hiccup said and they fly toward the village. They landed in front of the door and hiccup take off the saddle before enter the house. "Hiccup welcome back" Valka greet his son. "Yeah" hiccup said. "Come let's have dinner and that we go to the great hall" Valka said and hiccup nodded. Toothless walk toward his bucket full of fish. He eats the fish one by one and he starts to think about her. He get in too deep in his thought that even he didn't notice hiccup is talking to him. He then snapped back into reality. "Toothless, come on finished your dinner than we go to the great hall" Hiccup said and toothless continue finishing his dinner.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~**To be continue~~~~~~~~~~**

**New chapter will be post on tuesday, wednesday or thursday**

**please, please, please leave review.**

**Thank you for reading my story.**

**Please leave review if you like it and Forgive for all grammatical error and wrong spelling. Favorite this story if you like it**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Greetings**

**#FollowMeOnTumblr/gmjngvkh**

**#FollowMeOnInstagram/gmjngvkh**

**#FollowMeOnTwitter/gmjngvkh**

**Previously**

"That was great" hiccup said while enjoying the flight. He than noticed than the sun is setting. "It's getting late bud, let's go home" hiccup said and they fly toward the village. They landed infront of the door and hiccup take off the saddle before enter the house. "Hiccup welcome back" Valka greet his son. "Yeah" hiccup said. "come let's have dinner and that we go to the greet hall" Valka said and hiccup nodded. Toothless walk toward his bucket full of fish. He eat the fish one by one and he start to think about her. He get in too deep in his thought that even he didn't noticed hiccup is talking to him. He than snapped back into reality. "Toothless, come on finished your dinner than we go to the grat hall" Hiccup said and toothless continue finishing his dinner.

* * *

**Don't forget to follow**

Toothless ate his fish until there was nothing left. "Ok Toothless, let's go to the great hall" Hiccup said as Toothless followed him from behind. When they entered the hall, they saw that everyone had already arrived. "You're late..." Cloudjumper said. Toothless simply rolled his eyes and said "I was deep in thought during dinner". "Thinking about your mate?" Cloudjumper said. "No, I'm not" Toothless denied but Cloudjumper just flashed him a smile. Toothless frowned at him in annoyance and stalked over to Hiccup. "We gather here tonight to discuss the attack on our dragons." Hiccup said. "As we all know, the attacks on our dragons are because of what they are after. The dragons who continue to attack our dragons are also responsible for injuring the female Night Fury." hiccup said. "So what are you suggest we do?" someone in the crowd said. "We hide her and protect her until she can take care of herself. Then we deal with what ever conflict she gets into." hiccup said and everyone nodded. "After this, I will hand out the patrol schedule." Hiccup said before giving out the schedule. "So I end this meeting and everyone may return to your houses for the night." Hiccup said and everyone began to retreat to their respective houses.

Hiccup and Toothless walked out of the hall and headed back home. Hiccup glanced at Toothless and noticed that the Alpha dragon was deep in thought. He stopped walking and turned around to his friend. "Bud, If you want to see her than go." Hiccup said and Toothless gave him a look of confusion. "Go, it's okay" Hiccup said. Toothless nuzzled his rider in thanks before walking in the direction of the academy. Hiccup looked at him once more before continuing his walk back home.

Toothless quietly crept into the academy so he wouldn't wake any dragons who may be sleeping around. He walked toward the Night Fury's cell and gazed at her. "It's good to see that she is sleeping peacefully." Toothless thought. He entered the cell slowly and checked her wound. "Thank Thor, her wound is getting better" he thought excitedly. As he turned to leave, he heard her stirring and waking. He look at her as her eyes started to open. As soon as she opened her eyes, she start to panic and backed away from Toothless. "Now now, there is nothing to be afraid of. You are safe." Toothless said, attempting to calm her down. "It's you, you're the one that I spoke to before I passed out." she said while look at Toothless. "Wait, you're a Night Fury!" she exclaimed excitedly and he simply nodded. "Oh my Gods! Another night fury!" she exclaimed. She attempted to stand, but just fell back to the ground, greeted by the cold, rock floor of the academy.

"There, you need to regain your energy so just sit there" Toothless said. "Thank you for saving me." she said and Toothless replied, "Toothless, call me Toothless". "Toothless, you're the Alpha!" she said while lowering her head. "No need to bow, please." Toothless said and she lifted her head toward Toothless. "My name is Amarllyis. An extremely rare Silver Night Fury." she said. "So what is the difference between you and normal Night Furies?" toothless asked. "They say that Silver Night Fury's flames are much hotter than those of a normal Night Fury and can heal wounds using it." she said. "So can you patch your self using your flames?" toothless asked. "No, I'm too weak to even create a flame. So I will just let it heal by itself." she said with a smile. Toothless saw her smile and returned her smile with his own toothless smile. She laughed as soon as she saw his smile. "No wonder they call you 'Toothless'" she said as they continued to laugh.

"So am I at Berk?" she asked and Toothless nodded. "Don't worry, we will take care of you until you can handle yourself" Toothless said. "Then after I can take care of my self, should I leave Berk?" she said. "The choice is up to you, but I would prefer you to stay here." he said and she looked at him shyly. "Why do you want me to stay?" she asked curiously. "Because I will be lonely. It has been years since the last time I met one of my kind." he said. "Well it's getting late, I better leave now." he added. "Leaving already?" she said and look down. "Why? miss me already?" Toothless said and her scales turned red. "Just kidding, I will return in the morning. Now rest." he said with a smile. "Good night, Toothless" she said shyly. "Good night, Amarllyis. Sweet dreams" Toothless said before walking back home

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~**To be continue~~~~~~~~~~**

**Many thanks to **Moonchaser the Night Fury

**New chapter will be post on tuesday, wednesday or thursday**

**please, please, please leave review.**

**Thank you for reading my story.**

**Please leave review if you like it and Forgive for all grammatical error and wrong spelling. Favorite this story if you like it**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Introduce**

**#FollowMeOnTumblr/gmjngvkh**

**#FollowMeOnInstagram/gmjngvkh**

**#FollowMeOnTwitter/gmjngvkh**

**Previously**

"So am I at Berk?" she asked and Toothless nodded. "Don't worry, we will take care of you until you can handle yourself" Toothless said. "Then after I can take care of my self, should I leave Berk?" she said. "The choice is up to you, but I would prefer you to stay here." he said and she looked at him shyly. "Why do you want me to stay?" she asked curiously. "Because I will be lonely. It has been years since the last time I met one of my kind." he said. "Well it's getting late, I better leave now." he added. "Leaving already?" she said and look down. "Why? miss me already?" Toothless said and her scales turned red. "Just kidding, I will return in the morning. Now rest." he said with a smile. "Good night, Toothless" she said shyly. "Good night, Amarllyis. Sweet dreams" Toothless said before walking back home.

* * *

**Don't forget to follow. Please leave review if you like this chapter.**

Amarllyis P.O.V

I open my eyes slowly after hearing the creak of a door opening. When I looked up to see who it was, I saw a beautiful pair of green eyes. I still can't see what kind of dragon he is, but I recognized the dragon's scent. It 's identical to the dragon I met before I passed out. "You're the one that I spoke to before I passed out" I said and he nodded. My eyes, which have adaped to my surroundings, I finally see that he is a night fury. "You're a Night Fury!" I exclaimed excitedly. I try to stand up but I just fall back down. He told me just to sit and he introduced himself as Toothless. When I heard the name Toothless, I was shocked and said "You're the Alpha..." while lowering my head. "No need to bow, please" he said and I introduced myself to him. After talking for awhile, he says he needs to go back home so I can regain my energy. "Well, it's getting late, I better leave now" he said. "Leaving already?" I said and look down to the ground."Why? Miss me already?" he said and I feel embarrassed. If not for the darkness in the cell, my face would be as red as a rose. "just kidding, I will return in the morning. Now rest" he said with a smile. " Good Night Toothless" I said shyly. "Good night, Amarllyis" Toothless said before walking back home.

~~~End of P.O.V~~~

Toothless climbed in through Hiccup's window. He glanced over at Hiccup who is in deep sleep. He crept quietly across the floor and layed down on his stone slab. He curled into a ball and closed his eyes. Then, his thoughts drifted to when she said 'good night, Toothless". It made him feel happy and he smiled before falling asleep. Next morning, Hiccup woke up earlier than Toothless. "Usually he's the first one to wake up in the morning" hiccup thought. He walk toward the sleeping dragon and tried to wake him up. "Toothless, wake up" hiccup said while patting the dragon's head. Then the dragon's eyes slowly opened. He groggily looked at Hiccup while rubbing his sleepy eyes. "When did you come home last night? You know that if I wake up by myself that means we are late" Hiccup said and the dragon's eyes went wide like dinner-plates. "Wait, I promised her I will meet her in the morning" Toothless thought. He jumped on the window and said "see you at the academy" before jumping off the window. With that, he made his way towards the academy.

Toothless ran into the academy and saw a crowd of both humans and dragons in front of Amarllyis's cell. They were asking Amarllyis alot of questions and she started to get annoyed, so she layed down and covered her ears. Toothless walked toward the crowd before letting out a loud roar. The dragons look at him and lowered their heads. Toothless walk through the crowd and entered Amarllyis's cell. "Good morning" Toothless said and she uncovered her ears and looked up at Toothless. "Toothless, you're here!" Amarllyis said before standing up. "Wow, so you really did miss me" Toothless said. "No, I did not" she said. "Aww, you broke my heart..." Toothless said as he look down. "Okay, maybe just a little" she said shyly and he look at him with a smile. Toothless turned toward the crowd and said "May I introduce to you, Amarllyis. She will be staying with us until her wounds are healed". "Nice to meet you all" she said while lowering her head to the crowd, and the crowd did the same. After that, the dragons go and continue their work.

"The dragons here are pretty nice" she said. "Of course, look who's the Alpha" Toothless said proudly. "Yes, you're the alpha" she said with a smile. Then Hiccup came into the cell and lowered his head. "Greetings, I am Hiccup, Chief of Berk" he said in dragonese. "He can speak dragonese?" she asked and Toothless nodded. "Greetings Hiccup. My name is Amarllyis" she said while lowering her head. "Well Amarllyis, I just came here to check your condition. How are you doing?" he asked. "I'm doing just fine. Thank you" she said. "Can you tell me something?" Hiccup asked and she nodded. "Do you know who the ones that attacked you are?" Hiccup asked. "Yes" she said. "Okay, good to know. Later when your wound has healed, can you meet us at the great hall?" hiccup said. "Yes, but where is the great hall?" she asked. "I think Toothless can show the way. Right bud?" Hiccup said and Toothless nodded. "Okay then, I've got some stuff to do. See you around!" hiccup added. He walked toward Toothless and set his tail into auto before leaving the cell. "Good bye, Hiccup" she said.

"So do you want to know what I like about you?" Toothless whispered in her ears. "And what would that be?" she asked with a shy smile. "Your smile" he said. "you have the most beautiful smile on this island " Toothless said. "W-Well thank you, Toothless" she said shyly. "Well, I hate to say goodbye, but I need to go now" he said. "Oh, you're leaving again..." she said looking down. "You do miss me, alot" he said with a smile and her eyes widened. "Ahahaha!" he laughed. "The way your face looked after I said that!" he added and she turned her face around to hide her redening face. "Sorry, but I need to go and catch some fish. I didn't have my breakfast" he said. "What breakfast? It afternoon" she said looking up at Toothless. "Then I better go and eat my lunch" he said with a smile. She look at him and returned his smile. He walked toward the door of the cell and said "I'll be back soon" he said. "Take your time "she said with a smile. He flew out of the academy and began his flight toward the cove, the same place where he met Hiccup for the first time

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~**To be continue~~~~~~~~~~**

**Many thanks to '_Moonchaser the Night Fury'_**

**New chapter will be post on tuesday, wednesday or thursday**

**please, please, please leave review.**

**Thank you for reading my story.**

**Please leave review if you like it and Forgive for all grammatical error and wrong spelling. Favorite this story if you like it**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9-Intruder**_

**Don't forget to follow**

_**#FollowMeOnTumblr/gmjngvkh**_

_**#FollowMeOnInstagram/gmjngvkh**_

_**#FollowMeOnTwitter/gmjngvkh**_

**Previously**

"So do you want to know what I like about you?" Toothless whispered in her ears. "And what would that be?" she asked with a shy smile. "Your smile" he said. "you have the most beautiful smile on this island " Toothless said. "W-Well thank you, Toothless" she said shyly. "Well, I hate to say goodbye, but I need to go now" he said. "Oh, you're leaving again..." she said looking down. "You do miss me, alot" he said with a smile and her eyes widened. "Ahahaha!" he laughed. "The way your face looked after I said that!" he added and she turned her face around to hide her redening face. "Sorry, but I need to go and catch some fish. I didn't have my breakfast" he said. "What breakfast? It afternoon" she said looking up at Toothless. "Then I better go and eat my lunch" he said with a smile. She look at him and returned his smile. He walked toward the door of the cell and said "I'll be back soon" he said. "Take your time "she said with a smile. He flew out of the academy and began his flight toward the cove, the same place where he met Hiccup for the first time

* * *

**_Don't forget to follow and leave review if you like this chapter. :)_**

Toothless glided into the cove and landed softly next to a small river in the center of the cove. He jumped into the river and swam for a few minutes. After a few minutes of swimming, Toothless came out of the river with a mouthfull of fish. He walked towards a nearby tree and stacked his catch on the ground, and began to eat his fish.

"Damn, I'm full" Toothless said after finishing-off the last fish. He was about to rake off after enjoying some water until he heard someone talking in the woods. He decided to check it out and crept quietly into the forest. What he saw surprised him. It was the three dragons that ambushed them. "How did they manage to get into the island" Toothless thought while hiding in the shadows. He listened overhear what they were talking about. "Have you located the Night Fury?" One of the dragon asked. "No sir, there are many dragons patrolling during the daytime." the other dragon said. "Alright then, we come back tonight. We're going to use the secret tunnel from the north side of the mountain. Search for her in the village and don't let anybody see you." the dragon said and the others nodded.

Toothless flew silently to the cove. "I can't let them enter the village. Better discuss this with Hiccup" he thought before flying back to the village. He flew around the village before he spotted Hiccup, who was walking toward the great hall. He landed softly next to him. "Hey bud, what are doing here? I thought you were with Amarllyis." he said. "We need to talk" Toothless said, his tone serious and Hiccup nodded. They both entered the great hall and Toothless told him about the dragons he spotted in the forest.

"So now what do we do?" Toothless asked. Hiccup keep silent for awhile and Toothless just stared at him, waiting for an answer. "Alright, I will gather a team of dragon riders to keep them from entering the village" Hiccup said and Toothless nodded. "But before we leave the village, I need to put a few dragons on watch duty at the academy" hiccup added. "Remember: don't tell her about this. We don't want her to be panic" he said to Toothless before leaving the great hall. Toothless walked toward the dragons' 'all-you-can-eat feeding station' and took a couple of fish before walking to the academy.

He walk into the academy and saw Stormfly and the other dragons in front of Amarllyis' cell. "Toothless! you're back! where have been?" Amarllyis said as she saw Toothless walk into the academy. Toothless approached her and layed the fish down in front of her. "Here, I brought you some fish" he said with a wink. "Thank you Toothless" she said shyly with a smile, and glady took the fish in her mouth. "I see you have met my friends" Toothless said and she nodded. "You have very nice friends" she said after finishing her last fish. "So Toothless, you still didn't answer her question" Hookfang said. "I went to the cove and met Hiccup on the way back" he said. "Really..." barf and belch said together. "Yes" he stated flatly, starting to get annoyed. "Okay then, we're gonna leave you two alone" Meatlug said walking back slowly. "Good bye, you two" Stormfly said while walking away from Toothless. "Wait, I need to meet you guys in front of the great hall tonight. It's important" Toothless said and they nodded before leaving together.

"So, what's so important?" Amarllyis asked curiously. "Nothing, just want to talk about the patrol schedule" he said. "Okay, anyways, they told me about the story where you dove into the fire to save your human friend, Hiccup" she said. "Oh, yeah. I don't know how I survived the fire. Maybe I was just lucky" he said with a smile. "It's not about luck, fire makes Night Furies stronger. That's how you survived when you dove into the fire" she said. "Really. How do you know?" he asked. "I already mentioned fire healing right?" she said and Toothless nodded."The fire healing is actually a fire that's hot enough to heal any wound" she said. "Now that makes sense" he said. "Anyway, you should rest now. I'll see you tomorrow" he said before giving her his toothless smile and she giggles. "You look cute when you make that smile" she said and his eyes widened. "Did you say I'm cute?" he said and her scales turned reddish. "Your face looks cute when you blush" he said and her scales turned a brighter shade of red. "Okay then, I'll see tomorrow. Right Amarllyis?" he said and she gave a small nod. "See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams" He said before leaving the cell. "You too, Toothless" she said with a shy smile. Toothless turned and looked at her with a smile before continuing to walk toward the entrance

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~**To be continue~~~~~~~~~~**

**Many thanks to '_Moonchaser the Night Fury'_**

**New Chapter will be post _ASAP_**

**please, please, please leave review.**

**Thank you for reading my story.**

**Please leave review if you like it and Forgive for all grammatical error and wrong spelling. Favorite this story if you like it**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10- Ambush**_

**Don't forget to follow**

_**#27JulyIsMyBirthday. :)**_

_**#FollowMeOnInstagram/gmjngvkh**_

_**#FollowMeOnTwitter/gmjngvkh**_

**Previously**

"So, what's so important?" Amarllyis asked curiously. "Nothing, just want to talk about the patrol schedule" he said. "Okay, anyways, they told me about the story where you dove into the fire to save your human friend, Hiccup" she said. "Oh, yeah. I don't know how I survived the fire. Maybe I was just lucky" he said with a smile. "It's not about luck, fire makes Night Furies stronger. That's how you survived when you dove into the fire" she said. "Really. How do you know?" he asked. "I already mentioned fire healing right?" she said and Toothless nodded."The fire healing is actually a fire that's hot enough to heal any wound" she said. "Now that makes sense" he said. "Anyway, you should rest now. I'll see you tomorrow" he said before giving her his toothless smile and she giggles. "You look cute when you make that smile" she said and his eyes widened. "Did you say I'm cute?" he said and her scales turned reddish. "Your face looks cute when you blush" he said and her scales turned a brighter shade of red. "Okay then, I'll see tomorrow. Right Amarllyis?" he said and she gave a small nod. "See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams" He said before leaving the cell. "You too, Toothless" she said with a shy smile. Toothless turned and looked at her with a smile before continuing to walk toward the entrance

* * *

**_Don't forget to follow and leave review if you like this chapter. :)_**

Toothless walked out of the academy and saw Stormfly waiting for him in front. "So aren't you going to explain the situation?" she asked as she walked toward him. Then Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch landed next to him. "When I was at the cove, I heard dragons talking in the woods so I went to check it out. Then I realized that the dragons were the same dragons who attacked us" Toothless said. "I found out that they will come here tonight to catch her. So what ever happens, we need to keep them out of Berk" he added and the other nodded. "We will meet back at the front of the great hall with our riders" he said before they went back to their houses. "Do you have any idea why they desperately want to catch her?" Stormfly asked. "No, but what ever they want it must be important" he replied. "How about you go and ask her?" Stormfly suggested. "Yeah, maybe later" he replied. "Alright, I'll see you tonight" she said before flying back home. Toothless began his walk back home.

Toothless walked to the front door and nudged it open. He saw Coudjumper eating with Valka and Hiccup. "You're back bud" Hiccup said with a smile. Toothless walked next to hiccup and sat next to him. "Here you go Toothless" Hiccup said while pouring fish from a basket. Toothless looked at it hungrily before devouring the fish. " Eat slowly, Toothless" Valka said. "So mom, do you want to join us in the night patrol?" Hiccup asked. "No, I'm gonna stay at the village to protect it while you can go patrolling the island" she said and Hiccup nodded. "So Toothless, how's your mate?" Cloudjumper asked with a smile. "She is not my mate" Toothless said with a quiet growl. "Okay, she's not your mate, but how is she now?" he asked again. "She's fine" Toothless replied while eating his dinner. "Come on you two, we need to go to the great hall after this" Hiccup said and they both nodded.

Later, Toothless and Hiccup were flying towards the tunnel on the north side of the mountain with a group of dragon riders. "Let's all hide in the woods and wait for them" Hiccup said and the others nodded. They glided down to the ground and waited patiently. They waited for a few hours in the woods until midnight. "Come on Hiccup. How much longer do we have to wait? We've been here for hours and not a single dragon has passed by . Why? Because its a middle of the night!" Snotlout said. Hiccup then spotted a group of dragons come out of the tunnel. "There they are, I want them to be captured. Avoid using deadly force" Hiccup said before Toothless jumped into the air followed by the dragon riders. They flew toward the dragons and surround them. "You are entering Berk territory, leave now or else" hiccup said in dragonese. "We will leave only if you give us the female" one of the dragon said. "And if we don't?" Toothless replied. "Then we will take her from you" the dragon said.

Then, the dragons charge toward Toothless but he easily dodged it before firing a plasma blast and hitting the dragon back. Then, everyone began to fight but Berk dragon riders are much stronger and easily defeat the enemy."Fall back. We need to regroup now" the dragon said and they begin to leave Berk territory. The dragon leader shot a fire ball toward Toothless before flying away to escape but Toothless who managed to dodge the fire ball jumped onto him and pinned him to the ground. "Tell me, what do you want with her?" Toothless said with an angry growl. "Do what you want. I'll tell you nothing" he replied with an evil smile. "Bud let him go. If we do any harm to him, I'm afraid that there will be a war" Hiccup said. Toothless gave a loud alpha growl and got off of him and he flew away as fast as he can. "Alright let's go back home. We got a lot of work to do tomorrow" Hiccup said and the other nod before fly back towards the village.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~**To be continue~~~~~~~~~~**

**Many thanks to _'Moonchaser the Night Fury'_**

**New Chapter will be post _ASAP_**

**please, please, please leave review.**

**Thank you for reading my story.**

**Please leave review if you like it and Forgive for all grammatical error and wrong spelling. Favorite this story if you like it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- The truth**

**Don't forget to follow**

_**#27JulyIsMyBirthday. :)**_

_**#FollowMeOnInstagram/gmjngvkh**_

_**#FollowMeOnTwitter/gmjngvkh**_

**Previously**

Then, the dragons charge toward Toothless but he easily dodged it before firing a plasma blast and hitting the dragon back. Then, everyone began to fight but Berk dragon riders are much stronger and easily defeat the enemy."Fall back. We need to regroup now" the dragon said and they begin to leave Berk territory. The dragon leader shot a fire ball toward Toothless before flying away to escape but Toothless who managed to dodge the fire ball jumped onto him and pinned him to the ground. "Tell me, what do you want with her?" Toothless said with an angry growl. "Do what you want. I'll tell you nothing" he replied with an evil smile. "Bud let him go. If we do any harm to him, I'm afraid that there will be a war" Hiccup said. Toothless gave a loud alpha growl and got off of him and he flew away as fast as he can. "Alright let's go back home. We got a lot of work to do tomorrow" Hiccup said and the other nod before fly back towards the village.

* * *

**_Don't forget to follow and leave review if you like this chapter. :)_**

Toothless glided down slowly and landed in front of Hiccup's house. Hiccup jumped off of Toothless and walked into the house and into his room."Bud, I think tomorrow you need to ask her to tell the truth" Hiccup said as he changing his clothes. "Okay" he replied before scorching his stone bed with fire. He then laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, he is sound asleep. Hiccup looked at his best friend and smiled. 'You must be happy to finally met one of your kind. You never go to sleep that fast' he thought before he laid down on his own bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Hiccup woke up and saw that Toothless is still asleep. He decided to not wake him up and let him sleep for awhile. He walked out of his room slowly but then he heard foot steps behind him. He turned around and saw Toothless smiling at him. "So I'm guessing that you were already awake" Hiccup said and Toothless nodded. "Alright, come on let's have our breakfast" Hiccup said before walking toward the kitchen with Toothless following him close behind. After breakfast, they walked to the academy with a bucket full of fish for Amarllyis. "You go first, I need to go to the great hall to check some stuff" Hiccup said before starting off towards the great hall. Toothless looked at Hiccup before entering the academy. "Toothless!" Amarllyis screamed as soon as she saw him. Toothless walked to her and put the bucket next to him. "You look energized" he said with a smile and she giggles. "Just happy to see you" she said. "Here, I brought you some fish" he said before pouring the fish from the bucket. "Aww, thanks Toothless. You're so nice" she said with a shy smile. "Have you eaten yet? Here, have some" she said while giving a small pile of fish. "No it's okay. I already had my breakfast just now" he said. "Enjoy your fish" he added. She give a cute smile before eating the fish.

After she finished her breakfast, she saw Toothless is deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?" she asked with a worried look. "Last night a group of dragons entered Berk territory. They are your attackers and they seem to be searching for you" he said and her eyes widened. "What happened? Do they know I'm here?" she asked. "We had a small fight and yes they know you here but they don't know where are you staying" he said. "This is getting out of hand. I can't involve Berk into this" she said. "I can help you if tell me your problem" he said. "No, this is a Night Fury's problem" she said. "And I am a Night Fury and I am the Alpha of this island. If this is a Night Fury problem Than it is also my problem, and my friend can help" he said. "You don't understand, I don't want any dragons to get hurt" she said with a sad look. "But I am a Night Fury and I am an Alpha. And as the Alpha I need to protect my dragons" he said.

"You are now one of us, if you have problem, then I have to help you. If you still don't want to tell me your problem, I will command you to tell me so I can help you" he added with a serious look. "But..." she said before she was cut off by Toothless. "I order you" he said. "Yes, Alpha" she said with a small bow. "Forgive me if I hurt your feelings, but sometimes I have to use my power as the Alpha" he said while looking at her with a cute face. "Stop making that cute face" she said. "So you did call me cute" he said and her face turn bright red. "Look, I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings" he said. "I know, and I'm also sorry for not listening to you. I know that you were just trying to help but I just don't want you to get hurt" she said with a bright smile and Toothless replied with his smile. "Okay, I will tell you the story" she said.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~**To be continue~~~~~~~~~~**

**Many thanks to _'Moonchaser the Night Fury'_**

**New Chapter will be post _ASAP_**

**please, please, please leave review.**

**Thank you for reading my story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- The Story**

**Don't forget to follow**

_**#FollowMeOnInstagram/gmjngvkh**_

_**#FollowMeOnTwitter/gmjngvkh**_

**Previously**

You are now one of us, if you have problem, then I have to help you. If you still don't want to tell me your problem, I will command you to tell me so I can help you" he added with a serious look. "But..." she said before she was cut off by Toothless. "I order you" he said. "Yes, Alpha" she said with a small bow. "Forgive me if I hurt your feelings, but sometimes I have to use my power as the Alpha" he said while looking at her with a cute face. "Stop making that cute face" she said. "So you did call me cute" he said and her face turn bright red. "Look, I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings" he said. "I know, and I'm also sorry for not listening to you. I know that you were just trying to help but I just don't want you to get hurt" she said with a bright smile and Toothless replied with his smile. "Okay, I will tell you the story" she said.

* * *

**_Don't forget to follow and leave review if you like this chapter. :)_**

_L__ong time ago, before Viking and dragon have a conflict. A lot of dragons lived on an island call Álafoss. The dragons lived in peace and harmony and they always working together. They hunting together catch fish together and build shelters together. The night fury tribe also lived there and they also working together with the other species. Each species has they own alpha and the night fury alpha is called Agathon. Agathon is the strongest night fury in the island. He is also clever and rule wisely in the night fury tribe. One day, Agathon went hunting together with a few night fury. While they were hunting, the clear sky, suddenly turn into a terrible storm and he was separated with the other. He tried to find a shelter when he accidentally fell into a secret entrance to a cave. When he entered the cave, he saw a huge gem stuck in the wall of the cave. He was attracted to the gem so he tried to pull the gem out and he succeeded. He suddenly feel cold because of the storm so he shot a fireball on the ground to make a fire camp but instead of small and weak fireball, a big and deadly red fireball come out of his mouth. He then looked at the gem which is glowing red. He decided to take the gem and make a meeting with every alpha._

_At the meeting, every alpha dragon tried to make him to give the gem to them. Some want to use it for good and some want to abusing the power. Then they start to fight and the small fight became a huge war. Every species of dragon start to fight with each other for the gem. Even the night fury join the war to keep the gem save. Agathon order every dragoness take their young and leave to an island next to it for safety. Only the male night fury stayed on the island to fight. Two years passed and the war is still going. A lot of dragons die and only few strongest dragons are still alive. On the last day of war, Agathon decide to hide the gem in a secret place to end the war. He ordered the last remaining night fury to hold the enemy while Agathon hide the gem. After he hides the gem, every dragon stops fighting because they had nothing to fight for and they finally united once more. All female night fury returned with their young back to the island for re population. Before Agathon die, he told every night fury a riddle that can lead them to the place where he hides the gem. Only the wisest and smartest dragon can answer it, so no night fury ever solved the riddle. He ordered every night fury to keep the riddle as secret and don't tell any dragon except night fury. After Agathon die, a lot of night fury start to leave the island to find the gem and only few stayed on the island. Years passed and everyone started to forget the riddle. Only few dragons still know the riddle and still trying to solve it._

* * *

"Wow that is a very interesting story. So I'm guessing you know the riddle" toothless asked and she nodded. "You don't know about this story" she asked. "No, maybe I know but I lost my memory when I was enslaved by the red death" he said. "Well actually a night fury almost solve the riddle but he only know which island the gem at" she said. "Which is" he asked. "The same island where the gem first been found also known as my home which is has been taken over by the leader of our enemy" she said. "When they took over my home, I know they must be here for the riddle so I ran and they chase me. I saw a cave so I hide and that how I met my hero" she said while staring at toothless. "And that hero is you Toothless" she added shyly. "Oh you so nice" he said while looking away to hide his red face. "Are you blushing" she asked with a smile. "No I'm not" he said. "Anyway, how's your wound" he asked. "Try to change the subject" she said and he smile. "It getting better, thanks" she said. "Aren't you bored? Just sit here and do nothing" he asked. "Yeah, sometimes" she said. "How about I show you around the village" he said and she nodded. "I love to" she said. "Okay let's go" he said while walking toward the entrance followed by Amarllyis. "Say toothless, do you have any special dragon here" she asked shyly while walking. "Well no, why do you ask" he said. "No reason" she said. "Or do you want to be my special dragon" he said with a smile and her eyes widened open. "Hehe, just kidding Amarllyis" he said. "You mean" she said angrily. "I'm sorry Amarllyis, will you forgive me" he said while making a cute face. "Alright, I forgive you just stop making that cute face" she said with a smile. "Thanks Amarllyis, now let's go" he said and winked at her before continue walking toward the entrance.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~**To be continue~~~~~~~~~~**

**Many thanks to _'Moonchaser the Night Fury'_**

**New Chapter will be post _ASAP_**

**please, please, please leave review.**

**Thank you for reading my story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- The tour**

**Don't forget to follow**

_**#FollowMeOnInstagram/gmjngvkh**_

_**#FollowMeOnTwitter/gmjngvkh**_

**Previously**

"Aren't you bored? Just sit here and do nothing" he asked. "Yeah, sometimes" she said. "How about I show you around the village" he said and she nodded. "I love to" she said. "Okay let's go" he said while walking toward the entrance followed by Amarllyis. "Say toothless, do you have any special dragon here" she asked shyly while walking. "Well no, why do you ask" he said. "No reason" she said. "Or do you want to be my special dragon" he said with a smile and her eyes widened open. "Hehe, just kidding Amarllyis" he said. "You mean" she said angrily. "I'm sorry Amarllyis, will you forgive me" he said while making a cute face. "Alright, I forgive you just stop making that cute face" she said with a smile. "Thanks Amarllyis, now let's go" he said and winked at her before continue walking toward the entrance.

* * *

**_Don't forget to follow and leave review if you like this chapter. :)_**

Toothless walked out of the academy and wait for Amarllyis in front of the entrance. "Come on Amarllyis, you still young but you walk like an old dragon" he said. "Shut up, I haven't walk for a few days so it takes time before I can walk like normal" she said while walking behind toothless.

Amarllyis walked out of the academy and her mouth wide open. "This place is beautiful" she said after closing her mouth. "Welcome to Berk, now let's go to our first stop" Toothless said before walking away followed by amarllyis. They walk around the village for few hours and toothless show her every building in the village. Then they stop for a while for lunch before continuing walking.

"And this is the great hall, where we hold our meeting and took shelter from bad whether" toothless said while walking to the entrance. "This place is huge" she said amazed. "Yeah, they build it inside the mountain to make it the safest place in the village" he said. "Then, if this place holds the human. Where the dragon stays during bad whether" she asked. "The dragons will stay at the academy. Hiccup has assigned a few people to take care all the dragons" he replied. "We have food storage inside of the academy for the dragons and one more in the great hall for the humans" he added.

Then Hiccup and Astrid walked out of the great hall and saw them in front of the door. "Hey bud, what are you doing here" he asked. "Amarllyis asked me if I can take her for a walk around the village" he said. "Wait, I didn't ask you to take me for a walk" she said while looking at him and he smile at her. "Amarllyis how's your wound" Astrid asked. "It getting better, thank you" amarllyis said. "She said, it getting better, thank you" hiccup translated. "Okay, I see you guys later" Hiccup said before walking away with Astrid. "Take care of your mate" Astrid whisper to toothless's ear while walking and toothless face turned red. "Toothless, is anything wrong. What did she said to you" amarllyis asked. "Emm, nothing" toothless quickly said. Then Cloudjumper landed next to them. "Cloudjumper, great timing" he thought. "Toothless, we found out where they went after they left our island" he said with a serious looked. "Well, that's great. Good job" toothless said. "That's the problem, they went to an island guarded with angry dragons" he said. "We cannot enter in to island so we fly over it and saw a large number of dragons who is enslaved by someone and some kind of symbol on the ground in the middle of the island" he added. "What kind of symbol is it" he asked. "A symbols of a night fury and a bunch other symbols" he replied.

"That is the island, toothless. That middle is called friður which mean peace" Amarllyis said. "So your order toothless" cloudjumper asked. "Tomorrow we will go there for scouting, now we rest" he said. "Come Amarllyis, let's go" he said while walking toward the academy. "Wait toothless" she said while chasing him from behind. "Thanks for the walk around the village" she said while walking next to toothless. "Why, no kiss for the reward" he said and her face turn bright red. "Hahaha, your face as bright as rose" he added and her face turn even brighter red. "Stop teasing me like that, you make me nervous" she said and toothless smile. "Come on, let's go" he said and they continue walking back to the academy.

When they arrived, toothless walk towards Amarllyis cell and stopped in front of the cell door. "Thanks again toothless" she said with a smile. "It's okay, good night Amarllyis. Sweet dreams" he said smile back. He then walks away but something holds his tail. He turned around and saw amarllyis's tail is holding his tail. "Emm, tooth… toothless. Can you company me tonight" she said shyly while looking to the ground. "Of course I can but why. Is something wrong" he said as lifting up her head with his paw. "No, I just. I just miss my home" she said as a tear fell down in the corner of her eyes. "Don't cry please. Come I will company you tonight" he said as he wipe her tear. Then he entered the cell and lay down in the corner of the cell so as Amarllyis. Few minutes past, toothless wake up after he heard someone shivering. He looks around and saw Amarllyis is shivering at the corner of the cell. He walks toward her and lay down next to her. He wrapped her with his wings and whisper in her ear, "You don't have to worry anything, I'm with you and always be there for you". Then she stopped shivering and she slept soundly. Soon toothless also fall asleep.

_**At the Alofoss**_

A dragon enters the Alpha cave. "Sir, Raven has returned" he said while bowing in front of the alpha. "Bring him to me" he said with and angry look. "Yes your Alpha" he said before walking out of the cave. Later, Raven entered the cave while lowering his head. "You call me, Alpha" he said. "Did you find her" he asked while hiding in the shadow. "No, we were ambushed by the Alpha of Berk" he said slowly. "WHAT, how can you let this happen" he said angrily making Raven fell down and shivering. "Forgive me, I will not fail you again" he said shivering. "This is your last chance. Create anew and bigger team and go back to Berk" the Alpha said. "Find the female and capture her. Do want ever it takes to catch her or it will be your head" he said angrily. "YE… yes, your alpha. Thank you" he said before leave the cave. "I will catch you and the gem will be mine" he said evilly and laugh with an evil laugh.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~**To be continue~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sorry for this short chapter. I promise for a longer chapter.**

**Many thanks to _'Moonchaser the Night Fury'_**

**New Chapter will be post _ASAP_**

**Please, please, please leave review.**

**Thank you for reading my story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- The journey**

**Don't forget to follow**

_**#FollowMeOnInstagram/gmjngvkh**_

_**#FollowMeOnPhotoBucket/gmjngvkh**_

**Previously**

A dragon enters the Alpha cave. "Sir, Raven has returned" he said while bowing in front of the alpha. "Bring him to me" he said with and angry look. "Yes your Alpha" he said before walking out of the cave. Later, Raven entered the cave while lowering his head. "You call me, Alpha" he said. "Did you find her" he asked while hiding in the shadow. "No, we were ambushed by the Alpha of Berk" he said slowly. "WHAT, how can you let this happen" he said angrily making Raven fell down and shivering. "Forgive me, I will not fail you again" he said shivering. "This is your last chance. Create anew and bigger team and go back to Berk" the Alpha said. "Find the female and capture her. Do want ever it takes to catch her or it will be your head" he said angrily. "YE… yes, your alpha. Thank you" he said before leave the cave. "I will catch you and the gem will be mine" he said evilly and laugh with an evil laugh.

* * *

**_Don't forget to follow and leave review if you like this chapter. :)_**

In the morning, Amarllyis wake up first than toothless. She feels something wrap around her. She turned around and saw toothless is still sleeping with his wing wrap around her. Then she remember last night when toothless whisper at her. She looks at him with a smile and whisper at him, "Thanks Toothless". "He kind of cute when he is sleeping" she thought while looking at him with a smile. "What am I thinking. He is my Alpha, I can't think like that" she thought while shooking her head. "But I can't argue with the cute part. He is cute and handsome and strong and. Stop it brain" she thought and clear her mind. She looks back at him and nudges his head but he still asleep. She then saw small dirt at his face. She go near his face and lick the dirt off. Suddenly Toothless eyes start to open slowly and Amarllyis quickly hide her Redding face. "Oh no, I hope he didn't see what I just did" she thought. "Morning Amarllyis" he said while rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Mo… morning tooth…toothless" she said shyly. "Toothless, did you see what I just did" she ask softly while looking at toothless. "See what" he said still rubbing his eyes. "Never mind" she said. "Thank god he didn't know" she thought. "Emm, toothless" she said. "Yes Amarllyis" he replied. "Can you let me go" she said with a smile. He look at her and saw his wing wrap around her. "Oh, so…sorry" he said nervously while unwrapping his wing. "Hehehe" she giggles. "Well, I better go now" he said. "Where are you going" she ask. "I want to catch some fish at home" he said as he stands up. "Can I come" she asks. He looks at her and silent for a second. "I think…" he said but he was cut off by Amarllyis. "Pleaseeee" she begs while making a cute face. "Beside you did sleep next to me last night. What do you think if your friends know about this" she said with an evil look. "Urgh, fine. Let's go" he said before walking out of the cell. They both walk out of the academy and make their way to hiccup house.

When they arrive, toothless walked in slowly and Amarllyis follow from behind. They walk to the kitchen and hiccup saw them and said, "Good morning toothless". Toothless turned and look at he with a smile. "Where did you go last night" he ask. "I…Ergggh" he said but stop and rubbing his head. "He with me last night. At the academy" she said. "Is this true" he asks and they both nodded. "So are you two now mate or something" he said and both of them look at each other. "No no no, we just friend. I just company her to sleep only" he said nervously. "Yeah just friend" she said. "Alright, I trust you two. We have an extra bucket of fish. You can have it Amarllyis" he said before walking to the door. "Where are you going" toothless ask. "I'm going for a fishing trip. I be back in the evening" he replied before walk out of the house. Toothless and Amarllyis then eat their breakfast together. Later they both walk back to the academy. "Thanks again for last night" she said. "Don't mention it" he said. "Bye toothless. See you later" she said before walk into the academy. Then Cloudjumper landed next to him with valka and a scout team. "Morning toothless" cloudjumper said while bowing. "No need to bow, I already told you" he said and cloudjumper smile at him. "You guys want to go scouting the island today right" valka asks and both of them nodded. "You two can go now" Valka said after jump off of cloudjumper. "Where are you going" Toothless ask. "Take care of the dragons here. Don't worry about Amarllyis, I will take care of her" she said. "Be careful all of you" she added before enter the academy. "Let's go then" cloudjumper said and toothless nodded. They jump into the sky and fly toward the island.

"So where is this island" toothless ask after half an hour of flying. "We should see it right…now" cloudjumper said as an island start to reveal itself inside the fog. "So what the plan alpha" one of the dragons ask. "We go there and talk to whomever in charge" he said. "We got company, 12 o'clock" cloudjumper said. They all look in front of them and saw a group of dragons flying toward them. "Well, well, well. What do we have here" raven said. "So we met again. May I know who am I speaking with" toothless ask. "The name is Raven and you are entering our territory. Leave or fight" he said angrily. "We just want to talk" toothless said politely.

"What do you want to talk about" raven ask while staring angrily at toothless. "Can we stop the fight and leave Amarllyis alone" he said staring back at him. "How about… No" raven replied. "Attack them" He screams angrily. "Sir" cloudjumper said while looking at toothless. "Battle formation" he said and both team start to fight. Toothless and his team are out number but all dragon from toothless team are much experience with combat and trained to fight to defend Berk. One by one dragon from Raven team defeated until there's only toothless and Raven who is still fighting. Both dragon fight furiously, shooting dodging fireball at each other. Soon toothless shoot a plasma blast to Raven and hit him on the back. He roar in pain and quickly surrender.

Again, toothless team win the fight and raven stop attacking him. "You really deserved the Alpha tittle" he said while whipping blood from the corner of his mouth. "Thank you" he replied but still watch out for any enemy reinforcement. "Alright, I take you to my alpha" he said before flying toward the island together with his team and toothless with his team from behind.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~**To be continue~~~~~~~~~~**

**Many thanks to _'Moonchaser the Night Fury'_**

**New Chapter will be post _ASAP_**

**Please, please, please leave review.**

**Thank you for reading my story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- The Island**

**Don't forget to follow**

**Sorry if this chapter is short.**

_**#FollowMeOnInstagram/gmjngvkh**_

_**#FollowMeOnPhotoBucket/gmjngvkh**_

**Previously**

Again, toothless team win the fight and raven stop attacking him. "You really deserved the Alpha tittle" he said while whipping blood from the corner of his mouth. "Thank you" he replied but still watch out for any enemy reinforcement. "Alright, I take you to my alpha" he said before flying toward the island together with his team and toothless with his team from behind.

* * *

**_Don't forget to follow and leave review if you like this chapter. :)_**

Toothless and his team together with Raven's team fly toward the island that once peace and harmony. And now it is nothing but a torture prison. As they fly toward the island, cloudjumper fly next to toothless and asked, "Do you think we can trust them? What if it's a trap"? "If it's a trap, they will not attack us in the first place" toothless replied. "Yeah, I think you're right" cloudjumper said. "There is no trap. We didn't even know that you guys even coming here" raven said while flying next to toothless. "We just on our way to berk and accidentally met you in the middle of the way" he added. "So no trap" cloudjumper ask. "No" raven replied. They stop talking as they closing into the island. They look down and saw a very large group of dragons are in the middle of the island. "Toothless, there the symbols" cloudjumper said while pointing to the ground. "Yeah, that's definitely a symbol of night fury" he said while looking at the symbol of night fury. "Why are those dragons just sitting there" cloudjumper ask. "Our alpha wants to create an army. So he orders a few of his guard to go and recruit more soldier but no one want to join his army" raven said. "In the end, everyone who against his order will be torture to death" he added. "You can't do that. The more you torture them, the more they hate you. They will never join you" cloudjumper said angrily. "You think I want these. He is my alpha and I must follow his order" raven replied while staring angrily to cloudjumper. "Stop both of you. Now raven, can you take us to your alpha now" toothless said while stepping in front of cloudjumper and raven. "This way" raven said as he fly toward a cave in side of the mountain. "Toothless, we need to do something. They are torturing those dragons" cloudjumper said. "We see what we can do, but now we need to see their alpha" toothless said before flying toward the cave follow by the rest of his team.

Raven enters the cave and bow. "You back so soon" the alpha said from the dark. "We accidentally met the alpha of berk and his team on our way to berk. The alpha of berk wants to talk to you" raven said. "Really, well bring him to me and only him" he said and raven bow down before walk out of the cave.

Toothless landed in front of the cave with his team. As he about to enter the cave, Raven walk out and said, "Only the alpha may enter, the rest please stay here". "What. No way will we leave our alpha alone with you" one of toothless dragon said. "Yeah, I agreed. Toothless think about it, what if there's a trap" coudjumper said with a worried look. Toothless look at his team and back to raven. "I'm sorry but you will need to stay here just as they told to" toothless said as he walks toward the entrance. "No toothless" cloudjumper said while following toothless from behind but then raven walk in front of him. "Please stay here" raven said. Cloudjumper look at toothless and he nodded. "Alright. But if we see any trouble we will attack you without hesitated" cloudjumper warned.

Toothless walk into the cave and look around to see nothing. Just an empty dark cave. "So you're the alpha of Berk" a deep voice comes out from the dark side of the cave. "Show yourself" toothless order. Then a huge figure comes out of the dark side. Toothless stared at the figure as it coming closer toward him. Then his eyes widened open to see that the figure look like a night fury but look more deadly. His tail is full of spike just like the deadly nadder. He looks more muscular and his eyes are red like it full of anger. "You a night fury or are you" toothless ask while staring at him. "I am not a night fury but more cousin of night fury. My name is Rusorth and I am a death fury. An ancient dragon of hybrid between night fury and razorsharp" Rusorth said. "Now what brings you here" he added. "I'm here to discuss about Amarllyis, the female night fury" toothless said. "Ah yes, the female. I want her for the riddle of Alofoss Gem" he said while looking outside. "What do you want to do with the gem" he asks. "What else, to concurred the world" rusorth replied. "Well then, I will not let you have it" toothless said angrily. "I want you to leave this island or fight" he added. Then rusorth walk toward toothless and he whips his tail to toothless. Toothless manage to dodge it but then his blood start to come out of his face. "He manage to cut me even though I manage to dodge it" toothless thought while whipping the blood off. "Why are you backing away? Are you afraid" he asks with an evil grin. "My last warning leave or else" toothless said angrily with an attack position. "Or give me the female or else" he said angrily. "Never" toothless said. "Then I declared war" he said. Toothless walk out of the cave and his team go running toward him. "So how is it goes" cloudjumper asked. Before toothless could answer, cloudjumper saw a cut at toothless face. "What happen? Did he attack you" he asks. "We leave now" toothless said before fly up into the air. Cloudjumper follow him and the rest did the same. "Toothless, tell us what happen" cloudjumper said while flying. "Not now" he said and the rest just keep quiet.

**Meanwhile at alofoss **

Rusorth walk out of his cave and walk toward a cliff in front of the cave. He stops at the edge and then raven land next to him. "Soon I will have the gem and we will take over the world" he said proudly. "And I will help you until my last breath" raven said as they both look out to the middle of the island.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~To be continue~~~~~~~~~~**

**Many thanks to _'Moonchaser the Night Fury'_**

**New Chapter will be post _ASAP_**

**Please, please, please leave review.**

**Thank you for reading my story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**

_**Sorry, sorry, sorry for the late update. I was on my examination week and then I had a bad fever so I can't update the story.**_

_**One more time, SORRY. :')**_

**Chapter 16- The Riddle**

**Don't forget to follow**

_**#FollowMeOnInstagram/gmjngvkh**_

_**#FollowMeOnPhotoBucket/gmjngvkh**_

**Previously**

Rusorth walk out of his cave and walk toward a cliff in front of the cave. He stops at the edge and then raven land next to him. "Soon I will have the gem and we will take over the world" he said proudly. "And I will help you until my last breath" raven said as they both look out to the middle of the island.

* * *

**_Don't forget to follow and leave review if you like this chapter. :)_**

Toothless and his team fly back to Berk full of disappointed. Nobody say anything the rest of the flight. Until toothless said, "We take a short rest on that island" while pointing at an island. They flew down to the island and stop for a quick break. Cloudjumper look at toothless who is staring out to the sea. He then walk towards him and sit next to him. "What bothering you toothless" cloudjumper. "I don't know. I feel like something bad going to happen. To berk and Amarllyis" He said with a worried look. "Don't worry, she is in the good hand right now" Cloudjumper said trying to calm toothless down. "I know but I just can't stop thinking about her. I feel something bad going to happen to her" he said looking at cloudjumper. The four winged dragon stay silent for a moment while looking to the sky.

"No need to be afraid of Alpha, like you once said to her. "You are one of us and as the alpha I will protect you". If something bad happen to her, you have us to support you" he said with a smile and he nodded. "Wait, how do you know I said that to her" Toothless asks confused. "I may have heard you two talking at the academy. Sorry" he said with a smile. Toothless just role his eyes and continue looking at the sea. "We continue our journey in a few minute. Go tell the other" he said and cloudjumper nodded before walking toward the other dragons.

_**Meanwhile at Berk**_

Amarllyis is lying down happily in her cell. Then she was greeted by stormfly. "Morning Amarllyis" she said with a smile. "Morning" She said with a smile. "What are you doing" she asks. "Nothing, I am waiting for toothless to return from scouting" she said with a sad face. "Don't worry, he'll be back soon" stormfly said. "Yeah. I hope so" she replied. "Say Amarllyis, What do you think about toothless" stormfly asks. "What I think. Well I think he is a nicest dragon I ever met" she said with a smile. "And?" stormfly said. "And he strong, handsome, caring and… wait, no wait. I didn't mean…" she said until she realize what she say.

Stormfly giggles and said, "You in love with him don't you". "What me and he. No way. He is my Alpha" she said nervously while trying to hide her Redding face. "Don't worry, I won't tell him but I think he also like you" she said as she walk out of Amarllyis cell. "Wait, really" she said while chasing stormfly. "Of course, I know him since the day I met him. He has a crush on you" stormfly said. "Really" she asks and stormfly nodded. "I see you later, goodbye" she said before flying away. "Goodbye stormfly" Amarllyis said with a smile. Then she enters back to her cell.

**_Return to toothless_**

"Alright, everybody ready" toothless asks and everyone nodded. "Okay let's go" he said before leaping into the sky. "So toothless, do you want to tell us who is the alpha" cloudjumer asks while flying next to toothless. "He is an ancient dragon called Death fury. A hybrid of night fury and razorsharp. He's name is Rusorth and he is quite terrifying" toothless said. "A Death Fury, I never heard any dragon called Death Fury" cloudjumper said confused. "Neither do I, but I saw is true. He's eyes are full of anger and his speed massively beat night fury speed" he said. He looks in front as he started to see Berk. "Well we here" he added. They fly for a few more minutes before landed safely at the entrance of the academy. "Welcome back Alpha" a few dragons said standing in front of the entrance. Amarllyis heard toothless voice and she run toward him. "Hi toothless, how was it goes" Amarllyis said with a worried look. "I go and met the alpha of the island" he said with a weak smile. "He didn't hurt you right" she asks. "No, not at all" he said. Then she saw a cut on toothless face. "Don't lie to me, he did hurt you" she said angrily. "I'm sorry I just don't want to make you worried" he said while rubbing his back. "Tell me the truth toothless, what happen" she said. "Alright, we had a bit fight and he manage to hurt me and he declare war on Berk" he said. "No. I know this going to happen" she said as tears start to fall from her eyes. Toothless look at her and walk toward her. He then wrapped her with his wings and walk back to her cell.

She still crying and toothless wipe her tears with his paw and lifted her head. "Still remember what I said I like about you" he said and she stared try to remember what he said. "Stop crying and smile because your smile is the prettiest smile I ever see" he said with a smile. She then smiled back and giggles. "Thank you Toothless, I'm so glad that I met you on that day" she said. "Me too" he said and pull her and hug her. "Toothless, I had a bad felling. I think something going to happen soon" she said after she pulled away from toothless warm hug. "So I think I going to tell you the riddle because if something happen to me, at least you the riddle and you can past down to other night fury that you might found" she said with a sad face. "Don't say that Amarllyis" he said. "Here's the first riddle that has managed to solve" she begin telling the riddles.

_**"The children of death know its secret,**_

_**The Alofoss gem awaits its owner,**_

_**Inside the cave where it first been found,**_

_**Wait patiently for the time will come"**_

"Well that interesting" toothless said. "I think the gem is on the island" she said. "No it's says inside the cave where it belong, wait patiently for the time will come. The gem is inside the same cave where Agaton found it" he said. "He must put it back at the exact same spot" he added. "I think you right" she replied. "What's next" he asks.

**_"When the night returned so as the moon,_**

**_Rise from the dark together with the stars,_**

**_Shine the night with your glowing light,_**

**_Choose wisely Master of Night"_**

"I think we need to go to the island to solve this one" she exclaimed. "I agreed" he said. "Now this is the last one" she said.

_**"The Alpha roar is all it takes,**_

_**Light up the way with your shining light,**_

_**Use it wisely Children of death,**_

_**Protect your tribe Alpha of Night"**_

"That's the last one. Any clue you may know" she asks. "The first one is a clue where it located, the second is a way toward it and the last one is a warning" he said while staring at the ground thinking of something. "So you know where it is" she asks. "The only way to know it is to go to the island our self. Tomorrow night I will go and find the gem. Then I will hide it" he said. "Thanks for the information Amarllyis, see you later" he added before walking toward the entrance. "Leaving again" she said. "I come back soon. Maybe tonight" he said and she nodded happily. "Bye toothless" she said with a smile.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~To be continue~~~~~~~~~~**

**I'm not good on doing riddle, Sorry :P**

**New Chapter will be post _ASAP_**

**Please, please, please leave review.**

**Thank you for reading my story.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry for the late update... again. I want to update earlier but as you guys know the fanfiction servers was offline because of some reason.**_

_**Anyway, I present to you a new Night Fury Quest chapter! ****:)**_

**Chapter 17- Missing**

**Don't forget to follow**

_**#FollowMeOnInstagram/gmjngvkh**_

_**#FollowMeOnPhotoBucket/gmjngvkh**_

**Previously**

"That's the last one. Any clue you may know" she asks. "The first one is a clue where it located, the second is a way toward it and the last one is a warning" he said while staring at the ground thinking of something. "So you know where it is" she asks. "The only way to know it is to go to the island our self. Tomorrow night I will go and find the gem. Then I will hide it" he said. "Thanks for the information Amarllyis, see you later" he added before walking toward the entrance. "Leaving again" she said. "I come back soon. Maybe tonight" he said and she nodded happily. "Bye toothless" she said with a smile.

* * *

**_Don't forget to follow and leave review if you like this chapter. :)_**

Toothless smile back at Amarllyis and walk out of the academy. After he walked out of the academy, his stare at the ground with a serious look. "Now I know where the gem is but what am I going to do now. It's not like I can enter the island easily" he thought. Then Hiccup walk up to his dragon and wave at his face. "Hello is someone in there" he said while waving his hand in front of toothless face. It takes a while before toothless snapped back into the real world. "What are you thinking at, bud?" he asks. "No, nothing. Just thinking about the enemy" he answers. "Well, don't thinking about it too much. Cloudjumper already told me about the alpha, don't worry we will support you bud" he said while patting his friends head.

"HICCUP!" Astrid screams from far while running towards them. "Hey Astrid, what's wrong" hiccup asks while Astrid catching her breath. "We were attack and they took Stormfly" she said before starting to cry. "What, how, what happened" he asks while hugging her. "We were flying on the back side of the island and then we were surrounded. After that they start attacking us" she said. "They let me go but they took her away" she added while whipping her tears. "Don't worry, we will find her" hiccup said. "Hiccup, you stay here. She needs you. I will go and find her" toothless said and hiccup nodded. "Be careful toothless" he said before toothless walk away.

Toothless ten create a search party. They all start their search at an uninhabited which is the place where cloudjumper found their camp a few days ago. "They camp is right over there" cloudjumper said while pointing at the camp. "Do you think they here" Valka asks. "I think so, it's getting late so maybe they will camp before continue flying" cloudjumper answer. Toothless fly down and say, "We continue our journey on foot. Let's go". They start walking until they reach at the camp. They were shocked when they saw that there was no one there. "There's nobody here" valka said while looking around the camp.

"Spilt into two teams and search the island. We meet back here later" toothless order. They continue their search around the island for a few hours and found nothing. They then gather back at the camp. "Found anything?" toothless asks. "No. Not even a trace of any dragons here" valka replied. "I suggest we go back home and continue our search in the morning" cloudjumper said. "I agreed. It's getting late. We better go home fast" toothless said as he jumped in the air and followed by other. The all flew back home with full of disappointment.

After an hour of flying, they finally arrived at the middle of the village. Valka jumped off of cloudjumper and say, "Me and cloudjumper will tell Astrid and Hiccup. You can go and see how's Amarllyis are doing". "Alright, be save" toothless said. "We will" she replied and everybody went back to their houses. Toothless then start walking toward the academy. He stop at the dragons feeding station and took a few fish into his mouth before continue walking to the academy.

Toothless enter the academy with a full of fish and walk toward Amarllyis cell. He looks inside and saw her rolling on the ground. He enters her cell slowly with her noticed he was there and put the fish on the ground. Suddenly her nose start twitching and she turn her head around and saw toothless smiling at her. She stands up while lowering her face trying to cover her reddings face. "How long have you been watching me" she asks nervously. "A few minutes I think" he replied plainly. "Here, I bought you some fish" he added. "Oh thank you" she said before start to eat the fish. "Last time you bring fish into my cell is because you have something to say. What is the reason this time" she asks while chewing the fish. "I got bad news. Stormfly been captured" he said. "WHAT" she screams. "She was ambush and captured. We don't know where she been taken but we will continue our search in the morning" he said. "Oh, I hope she's alright" she said while looking at the sky.

"Of course she's alright. She's the strongest deadly nadder I ever met" he said trying to calm Amarllyis down. "Yeah I think you right" she said before globing the last fish. "That was good" she said while licking her paws. "Hey, Amarllyis". "Yes toothless" she said while looking at him. "Can I stay with you tonight" he asks nervously. "Of course but why" she ask back. "I want to keep you safe, you are their target" he answers. "Good reason. Now I feel safer when my hero is with me" she said shyly with a smile. "She so pretty when she smile" toothless thought. Amarllyis walk to a corner of the cell and curled into a ball while toothless went to the other side. He also curled into a ball but his head facing the door. "Good Night toothless, sweet dreams" she said while looking at him. "Good Night Amarllyis" he said while looking at her and winked at her. She blushes a little bit and smiles before putting her head on her paws. Toothless stays a wake for a while before he falls asleep.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~To be continue~~~~~~~~~~**

**New Chapter will be post _ASAP_**

**Please, please, please leave review.**

**Thank you for reading my story.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N**_

_**Here another chapter for you guys. Enjoy :)**_

**Chapter 18- Taken**

**Don't forget to follow**

_**#FollowMeOnInstagram/gmjngvkh**_

_**#FollowMeOnPhotoBucket/gmjngvkh**_

**Previously**

"She so pretty when she smile" toothless thought. Amarllyis walk to a corner of the cell and curled into a ball while toothless went to the other side. He also curled into a ball but his head facing the door. "Good Night toothless, sweet dreams" she said while looking at him. "Good Night Amarllyis" he said while looking at her and winked at her. She blushes a little bit and smiles before putting her head on her paws. Toothless stays a wake for a while before he falls asleep.**  
**

* * *

**_Don't forget to follow and leave review if you like this chapter. :)_**

Toothless and Amarllyis are still deep in sleep. *Boom*. Toothless and Amarllyis head shot up. "What is that loud bang" Amarllyis asks. Toothless remained silent and focus on hearing any sound outside of the academy. "ARGH" someone screams. "There something going on out there, you stay here" Toothless ordered. "No, I want to go" Amarllyis said as she stands up. "Please Amarllyis. Stay here I beg you" he said while looking into her eyes. "Please, for me" he added. "Alright, I will" she said with a weak smile. "Thank you" he said before walks out of the cell. "Toothless" Amarllyis calls Toothless back and he turn back to look at her. "Be careful" she said with a worry looks. "I will" he said with a smile and walk out of the academy.

Toothless walks out of the academy and saw three Berk's dragon guards in front of the entrance of the academy. "What's going on here" Toothless asks with a serious looks. "We are under attack. The Berk's guards and Berk's dragon guards are pushing them back" one of the dragon said. "We are ordered by Hiccup to guard here and protect Amarllyis from the enemy" he added. "You guys remains here and I will go help the other fight the enemy" Toothless said. "And do not let Amarllyis leave the academy" he added and the other nodded. "Good luck Alpha" one of the dragons said and Toothless fly toward the battlefield. Then he saw Berk's guards and Berk's dragon guards are fighting the enemy. He flew around and shot some plasma balls to the enemy on the ground. "The alpha is here. We can win this" one of the Berk's dragons screams. Then he saw Hiccup is caught in the corner by an enemy.

Toothless dive down and pin down the dragon that was cornering Hiccup. "Thank you bud" Hiccup said. "Argh, get down of me" the dragon said. Toothless kick him and knock him out. "Let's go, bud" Hiccup said and Toothless get down of the dragon. They both running toward the docks and saw Snoutloud and Hookfang are leading a team of Berk's guards and Berk's dragon guards toward the docks. "Hiccup, we heard that Fishleg and Eret are in trouble. We are going there to support them" Snoutloud said. "Then let's go. You take the Berk's guard and attack them from ground. I will take the dragons and attack them from air" he said. "Alright, see you there" Snoutloud said and lead his team to the docks. "Let's go bud" Hiccup said as he jumps on top of Toothless. Toothless jump into the air and the dragons followed them to the docks.

"Toothless, fire" Hiccup said and Toothless fire a plasma ball to the enemy and the other dragons fire as well. "We got reinforcement" Eret screams as he swings his sword to the enemy. "Attack" Snoutloud screams and the Berk's guards charge toward the enemy. Both teams fight fiercely for a few hours and then a Berk's dragon landed in front of Toothless. "Alpha, we …got …problem" he said while catching his breath. The dragon is full of scratch all over his body. "You're the one who is guarding the academy. What happened to you" Toothless said with a worry looks. "We were ambush by a dragon that I never seen before. We heard that he is the alpha of the enemy" he said. Right when Toothless heard the alpha word, his eyes widened open. "The other are trying their best to stop him but we need help" he said and Toothless jump up into the air. "Hiccup, I need to go. Amarllyis in danger" he said and Hiccup nodded. Toothless fly toward the academy as fast as he can. He saw from far that the two dragons have been knocked out on the ground. He flew toward the alpha and landed in front of the alpha. "We met again Toothless, Alpha of Berk" Rusorth said with an angry looks. Then the Berk's dragon landed next to Toothless. "You take both of them and place them at a safe place" he ordered and the dragon pulls his friends far from Toothless. "Raven, bring her to me" Rusorth screams and then Raven landed next to Rusorth with Stormfly. "Let go off Stormfly" Toothless said angrily.

"How about this, you fight me on one on one battle. If I win, I take the female night fury. You win, you can have them both and I will leave Berk alone" Rusorth said with and evil smile. "Don't Toothless" Stormfly begs. Toothless keep quiet for a while before look back at Rusorth. "Deal" he said. "No, Toothless why" Stormfly said. Raven and Stormfly back away, to give them a space to fight. "Ready to die" Rusorth asks. "Shut up and let's fight" Toothless said. Then both of the alphas charge and start slashing their sharp fangs at each other. But Toothless receive more damage than Rusorth. Toothless jump back and shot plasma balls to Rusorth forcing him to back away from Toothless. "You're good" Rusorth said with an evil grin in his face. "You're good too" Toothless said while whipping blood from the corner of his mouth. Then they charge again and slashing, biting, whipping their tails to each other. After a while of close combat, Rusorth fly up into the air and shot a large fireball to Toothless but Toothless mange to dodge it. What Toothless don't realized that the fireball is a diversion while he flew down and charge Toothless from side. Toothless dodge the fireball but then Rusorth kick him from the side and make him fall to the ground in pain. Toothless coughed and blood dripping from his mouth.

Rusorth walk to him and place his feet on Toothless neck. "Now die" Rusorth said as he is about to snap Toothless neck. "Stop" someone screams. Rusorth turn around and saw Amarllyis in front of the academy. "Let's trade" she said as tears dripping from her eyes. "I'm listening" Rusorth said and lift his feet off of Toothless. "You let go off Stormfly and Toothless. And leave Berk alone" she said. "In returned, I will surrender myself" she said. "Agreed" he said with an evil smile and order Raven to fall back. "Let's go Amarllyis" he said and she walks toward him. "Amarllyis no" Toothless said and desparately try to stand up but he keeps fell back down. "Don't worry Toothless, I know you will safe me" she said and flies into the air. She looks back to Toothless and fly toward Alofoss while thousands of Dragons surrounding her. "I promise you. I will safe you" Toothless thought while looking at her disappear into the white sky.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~To be continue~~~~~~~~~~**

**New Chapter will be post _ASAP_**

**Please, please, please leave review.**

**Thank you for reading my story**


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N_**

**_Here another chapter for you guys. Please leave review if you like this chapter and follow this story and favourite it. And follow my channel. Oh, and I have another channel on Wattpad and I have a new fiction story called "Rainbow Love" in it. If you want to check it, search me in Wattpad/ gmjngvkh. New chapter of Rainbow love tomorrow on Saturday or maybe Sunday._**

**_Enjoy this brand new chapter. :)_**

**Chapter 19- Rest**

**Don't forget to follow**

**_#FollowMeOnInstagram/gmjngvkh_**

**_#FollowMeOnWattpad/gmjngvkh_**

**Previously**

"Let's go Amarllyis" he said and she walks toward him. "Amarllyis no" Toothless said and desperately try to stand up but he keeps fell back down. "Don't worry Toothless, I know you will safe me" she said and flies into the air. She looks back to Toothless and fly toward Alofoss while thousands of Dragons surrounding her. "I promise you. I will safe you" Toothless thought while looking at her disappears into the white sky.

* * *

**_Don't forget to follow and leave review if you like this chapter. :)_**

Toothless stared at the white sky while tears falling from his eyes. Hiccup walks to Astrid and say, "Tell everyone to begin rebuilding on every building that are broken because of the battle and take the wounded to the great hall". "Alright and keep an eye on toothless. I think he is depressed" Astrid said as she climbs on top of Stormfly. "I will" he said and Astrid flew to the great hall. Hiccup then walks up to his mother. "Hiccup, I never seen him that sad before" she said while looking at Toothless. "I know. I will take care of him but I need your help". "What do you need Hiccup" she asks. "I need you to lead a scout team and follow the enemy. But don't let the enemy know you are following them. Can you do this, mother" he said. "Yes. We will return in a few days" she said and walks up to Cloudjumper. "A few days?", "Yes, we will watch the enemy movement" she explained. "Now I get it. Okay, see you later" he said. Then she walks up to a few guards and talk with them. After a few minutes of talking, she walks back to Hiccup and say, "Take care of the village and the dragons. The alpha might not be in shape to lead them so you must take care of them for Toothless". "Yes mother. And take care" he said and hugged her. She climbs on Cloudjumper and fly in to the air follow by a few guards with their dragons.

**_Hiccup P.O.V_**

I watch my mother as she flew off with the guards. As she vanished into the white sky, I remember about Toothless and walk toward him. I walk next to him and look at him staring at the sky. "Toothless, are you okay" I asks. He still remains in silent. "Toothless, don't worry. She will be okay" I said and put my hand on his back. Then he gives a small sigh and turns his gaze toward Hiccup. "I'm sorry if I make you worry but I just afraid if something bad happen to her" he said with a weak smile. "Don't worry Toothless, she is a strong girl" I said trying to make him feels comfortable. "But I am the alpha. I should protect her from him" he said and a tear form at the corner of his eyes. "Not only I fail to protect her, I also lost to another alpha" he added. "Alpha" someone called him and we turn our gaze toward the one who call him. "Hookfang", "Alpha. Even if you lost the fight with the enemy alpha, we will still with you" Hookfang said. "We will be with you to the end of our life" he said and bow to Toothless. "Thank you for your support, Hookfang. Really, thank you" he said and hugged him.

"Toothless, you're wounded. Let's take care of your injuries" I said as I stand up. "Let's go Toothless" I said and he followed me to as I walk to the academy. We enter the academy and saw a lot of dragons wounded all over the floor. "Alpha" one of the dragon said when he saw us enter the academy and everyone turn their gaze toward us. I look back at Toothless and saw the reaction on his face. He is shocked to see a lot of his dragons are hurt. He then takes a very deep breath and look back at them. "You all have fought bravely. Even though we lost our objective to protect Amarllyis but still, we have showed our power as Berk's dragons" he said proudly trying to raise back their morale. "And now I asking you to sit back for a while and regain your energy" he said and the other lay back on their place. "That was great Toothless" I said with a small smile. He turns back to me and smile. We then continue walking toward Amarllyis cell and he lay back at his spot where he slept last night. I took some bandages inside a box inside the cell and bring back to Toothless. "Come here bud, let me see those injuries" I said and he shows his injuries. Then I start to apply the bandages on him nicely and make sure that I have wrapped all of his injuries.

"There, that should do it" I said as I tie the last bandage. "Thank you, Hiccup" he said with a smile but his smile drop back down. "What's wrong Toothless" I ask curiously. "I just thought that if I never met Amarllyis before, there should be no war on Berk" he said. "Don't think like that. If you never found Amarllyis before, she could be dead by now. She bring you hope didn't she. She brings happiness to you don't she" I said and he stare at the ground and give a small nodded. "See Toothless, if not because of you found her, you may still be the last night fury" I said with a smile. "You right Hiccup", "Now rest, I need to go and help Astrid with the wounded people at the great hall" I said as I stand up and walk to the door. I look back at him and saw he is smiling before curled into a ball and close his eyes. "Stay strong Toothless" I thought before walk up to the entrance.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~To be continue~~~~~~~~~~**

**New Chapter will be post _ASAP_**

**Please, please, please leave review.**

**Thank you for reading my story**


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N_**

**_Must Read!_**

**_Next chapter may be post late since my final exam is just around the corner. But I will post it as soon as my exam finish. Anyway here are the new chapter, hope you enjoy it and remember to favourite and follow my channel and the stories. Leave review how you feel about this chapter._****_Oh, and I have another channel on Wattpad and I have a new fiction story called "Rainbow Love" in it. If you want to check it, search me in Wattpad/ gmjngvkh. New chapter of Rainbow love tomorrow on Saturday or maybe Sunday._**

**_ENJOY! :)_**

**Chapter 20- Black out**

**Don't forget to follow**

**_#FollowMeOnInstagram/gmjngvkh_**

**_#FollowMeOnWattpad/gmjngvkh_**

**Previously**

"See Toothless, if not because of you found her, you may still be the last night fury" I said with a smile. "You right Hiccup", "Now rest, I need to go and help Astrid with the wounded people at the great hall" I said as I stand up and walk to the door. I look back at him and saw he is smiling before curled into a ball and close his eyes. "Stay strong Toothless" I thought before walk up to the entrance.

* * *

**_Toothless P.O.V_**

I open my eyes and look around to make sure everyone has fall asleep. I slowly stand up and walk as quietly as I can to a small drinking area for dragons. I walk to it and drink the water to relieve my thirst. After that, I start to walk out of the academy and make my way to the cove. I always go to the cove to release my stress. It's a few minutes of quiet walk alone in the dark only to be company by the moon and the stars. In my mind, I keep thinking about Amarllyis. How is she, is she okay. I just can't stop thinking about her. The feeling of guilty envelops my mind as I make my way to the cove. "I know I should have done something to stop her. If I just strong enough to fight him, Amarllyis should be here with us by now" I thought. I walk to the middle of the cove, laid down and stare at the moon. "It's nice isn't it" a voice comes out of the woods. "Who are you? Come out or else" I said stand up and slowly light up his scales although the light doesn't shine as bright as when I fought with the bewilderbeast. "Take it easy alpha. We want you to regain your energy back if we want to get Amarllyis back" Hookfang said as he walks out of the woods.

"Oh, it just you" I said letting out a small sigh and look back at the sky. Hookfang walk up to me and sit next to me. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night" I ask curiously. "Since Cloudjumper leading a team to scout the enemy, Hiccup gives me a job to lead the night patrol team" he said with a smile. "I just finish patrolling the east area of the island and saw you in the middle of the cove" he added. I look back at him and give a weak smile. "Anyway, what are you doing here alone in the middle of the night? You know that you are badly injured and we are at war, you shouldn't walk out alone especially at night and in the middle of the jungles" Hookfang said with a worried look. "I think I'm fine. Beside I am a night fury. I can blend in with my surrounding greatly when it's dark" I said. "Actually, I can't sleep. I keep thinking about Amarllyis. I afraid that they will do something bad at her" I said. "If only I was strong enough to fight him, Amarllyis could still be with us" I added and tears start to form in the corner of my eyes. "Toothless, you shouldn't say that. You know it isn't your fault. The enemy is just too strong that's all" Hookfang said trying to comfort me. "Beside, you did your best to safe her but luck was not with us. And she surrender herself to protect you because she knew that you can safe her and end this war" he said passionately. I silent for a while thinking about Hookfang words. And smile start to build on my face. "You right. Thank you Hookfang, I really need that" I said with a bright smile. "Well you should be going now or Snoutloud will be worried about you" I said and he nodded. "And you Toothless. What are you going to do" he asks. "I going to stay here for a while" I said. "Okay Toothless. See you later" he said before fly to the village. I curled into a ball, put my head on my paws and I finally fell asleep.

**_Amarllyis P.O.V_**

After a few hours of flying, we finally arrived at Alofoss. The island looks different. I can't believe that my island where I was born and raise has become a torture island. When we land, I look around and saw a lot of dragons full of scars. Some can't even have the energy to walk or even stands. Some of the dragons who didn't sleep yet look at me full of sadness. Tears start to fall from my eyes. "What have you done to my island?" I ask angrily as tears keeps falling to the ground. "Your island" Rusorth said with a smirk on his face. "This island is not yours. Now this island belongs to the alpha" Raven said. I glare at Rusorth and say, "This Island is not yours. Toothless will come here and he will defeat you. And free this island". He looks at me laugh. "The weak night fury will defeat me. You have a quiet imagination in your head". "This is not an imagination, he will come here with an entire army" I state angrily.

"How dare you talk to the alpha with that kind of tone" Raven said angrily walking towards me. I jump on top of him and pin his head to the ground. I give a small growl and say, "he is not my alpha and never going to be". Raven glare at me and try to push me off him. I open my mouth a charge a plasma ball in my body. "Remember my plasma blast is much powerful that the regular night fury plasma blast. If it hit you, you will suffer a terrible wound" I said charging the plasma ball. Then a red plasma ball hit me and pushes me off of Raven. I look at the direction where it came from and saw Rusorth smiling at me. "Remember your position Amarllyis" he said. Then a group of dragons came surrounding me. "You are on my island now. One wrong move and you will be dead" he said evilly. "And If I died, you will never know where to find the gem" I said. Then my head start to hurt. I quickly hold my head and try my best to hold the pain. "Stop it" I yell in pain. "Please stop". I can no longer hold the pain and fall to the ground. He smiles at me and suddenly the pain goes away. "What did you do" I ask weakly. "I find the riddle in your head. Now I know about the riddle of Agathon" he said and laughs evilly. "What… how did you… no… it can't be" I said shivering after suffering the pain. "Don't you known. An alpha can control any dragons and I can read things in their mind" he said. I try to stand up but keep falling. My eyes start to blur and I almost can't hear anything. Darkness soon surround me and I starting to black out. I look at Rusorth who is smiling at me. "Take her to a cave and do not let her escape. Call a dragon and patch her up" he said and flies to a cave inside of the mountain. That is the last thing I saw before blacked out.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~To be continue~~~~~~~~~~**

**New Chapter will be post _ASAP_**

**Please, please, please leave review.**

**Thank you for reading my story**


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N_**

**_Hi every one. How are you guys doing. So here is a brand new chapter for you guys. i hope you like it and please, if you like it please leave a reviews and follow my story. Thank you again for reading my story and enjoy._**

**Chapter 21- Good news and Bad news**

**Don't forget to follow**

**_#FollowMeOnInstagram/gmjngvkh_**

**_#FollowMeOnWattpad/gmjngvkh_**

**_Previously_**

"You are on my island now. One wrong move and you will be dead" he said evilly. "And If I died, you will never know where to find the gem" I said. Then my head start to hurt. I quickly hold my head and try my best to hold the pain. "Stop it" I yell in pain. "Please stop". I can no longer hold the pain and fall to the ground. He smiles at me and suddenly the pain goes away. "What did you do" I ask weakly. "I find the riddle in your head. Now I know about the riddle of Agathon" he said and laughs evilly. "What… how did you… no… it can't be" I said shivering after suffering the pain. "Don't you known. An alpha can control any dragons and I can read things in their mind" he said. I try to stand up but keep falling. My eyes start to blur and I almost can't hear anything. Darkness soon surround me and I starting to black out. I look at Rusorth who is smiling at me. "Take her to a cave and do not let her escape. Call a dragon and patch her up" he said and flies to a cave inside of the mountain. That is the last thing I saw before blacked out.

* * *

**Don't forget to follow. Please leave reviews, follow my channel and this story.**

**Amarllyis P.O.V**

I woke up with a very painful headache. As I was examining my surroundings, I realize that I was lying down inside of a cave. I try to stand up but keep on falling back down. I noticed a scent of two male dragons near the entrance. "Great, he puts guards to keep me from escaping. Like I in shape to make my escape" I sighed. "Oh, you have wakes up" a dragon said walking into the cave I'm in. I give a loud warning growl and she stops walking toward me. I know that it's a she since her scent is a female scent. "Calm down, I'm a healer dragon. He ordered me to aid you" she exclaimed. I stop growling and she continues walking to me. Then I realize that she is a deadly nadder, green and yellow skins and a blue ocean colour of her eyes. "Relax, my name is Shicke Jade. Can you remember anything before you passed out" she asked. I remained silent for a while trying to remember the last things I remember. "Not really, I remember he did something at me and that's it" I muttered. "The name Amarllyis by the way" I continue and give her a warm smile.

"Amarllyis, I have heard the name before. You're the grand, grand, grandchildren of Agathon. The real one who has his blood running in you" she said excitedly. I nodded slowly and say, "how do you know this, I was hidden away by my own kind because of the Alofoss gem. Not all people know me". "Well I had a friend, a night fury and he is very, very, very, kind. The best friend I ever had and he told me about you" she said sadly. "He asked me to keep this as a secret until the right moment came. But then he died when this bozo came" she continue and burst into tears. I walk to her slowly and put my wings on her to comfort her. "Never mind that I see your head is okay". "I'm sorry for your lost. I believed he is a great dragon". "No… it's okay. But you must be suffered more than me when they kill all of your kind" she said and give me a worried looks. "Well not all of them" I said with a bright smile. "What do you mean" she asked. "An alpha night fury saved me when I escape from this island when they came. He is one brave night fury and he fought bravely trying to protect me" I exclaimed and sighed. "He sounds like a hero to you" she raises her eye brow. "A hero… maybe" I said and blushed. "Ahh… I see someone has fall in love" she teased. "What… no… of course… not" I said nervously and blushed even more. "You know that you are blushing hardly right now. I can see your Redding face" she said plainly. "Alright you caught me. Yes I maybe love him but I don't know if he feels the same" I muttered. "Relax, if he care so much about you, willing to fight for you, comfort you when you had a bad dreams then yes. Of course he loves you too" she said with a bright smile. "Is it morning outside?" I asked her. "Yes. You sleep like a cub last night" she said and giggles. "You stay here. I going to take some breakfast for you" she said before heading to the entrance. "See you soon" I said before she flew out of the cave. I let out a loud sigh and wonder what toothless is doing at berk.

**Toothless P.O.V**

I woke up from my beauty sleep. I regain all my strength and energy back. The sunlight shine at me making me more waked up. I stand up, stretch a bit and hunt a few fish at the streams. After a quick breakfast, I flew back to the village and try to find Hiccup. "Toothless, come down here" hiccup screams to me. I flew down, landed next to him and give him a morning lick. "Ahh, Toothless you know that doesn't wash out" he said as he wipes off my saliva off him. "I got good news and bad news. Which one do you want to listen first?" he asked. "Good news". "Okay the good news is, I have prepared a new assault team, a huge one. Dragons from nearby island have volunteered to join us to save Amarllyis and free the island of Alofoss" he said with a bright smile. "That's great. I really happy about that" I exclaimed happily. "Well the bad news is tomorrow we will go and set our camp at a nearby island. And another one day to prepare strategist before begins our assault" he said with disappointed tone. I sighed. "But there is one way. We may not need a day to prepare a strategist if we can regroup with our recon teams lead by my mother" he exclaimed. "Then I hope we will find them and not wasted another day just to prepare strategist" I said. "Alright then, I'm going to help the other rebuild one of the broken docks. You can go and help the healer dragons in the academy" he said before he walks away to the docks and I flew to the academy. The day passed quickly. I was helping the healer dragons treat some of the injured dragons. I help them all the way from the morning until the sun has fully set. I don't even have time to eat my lunch. I only eat dinner which is two small Alaska trout. After that I fall asleep in the middle of the academy next to one of my dragons and surrounded with the other injured dragons.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~To be continue~~~~~~~~~~**

**New Chapter will be post _ASAP_**

**Please, please, please leave review.**

**Thank you for reading my story**


	22. Chapter 22

_**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ !**_

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry for the really, really, really, really, really, really late update. My exam is finally over but then i forgot that i need to update the story. Really really sorry. But here it is another chapter for everyone. By the way please, please, please,please check out my ficton story in Wattpad. My username is the same as my fanfiction username. If you doesn't have Wattpad account, you can checkout the story on FictionPress. My username is the same as this one. So please check out my story on Wattpad or FictionPress. If the story make you happy, then please favourite and leave a comment on my story because it will make me happy. So we all be happy together. **_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS NOTES. :)**_

**Chapter 22- Meet up**

**Don't forget to follow**

**_#FollowMeOnFictionPress/gmjngvkh_**

**_#FollowMeOnWattpad/gmjngvkh_**

**_Previously_**

I was helping the healer dragons treat some of the injured dragons. I help them all the way from the morning until the sun has fully set. I don't even have time to eat my lunch. I only eat dinner which is two small Alaska trout. After that I fall asleep in the middle of the academy next to one of my dragons and surrounded with the other injured dragons.

* * *

_**Don't forget to favourite and leave a comment if you like this new chapter.**_

**Toothless P.O.V**

Today we are going to begin our plan. Hiccup and the rest of the Berk guard have finished packing the supplies for the war on the dragons. Hiccup put some bags on me and tied it tightly. He walked to me and scratch under my head. Soon I start to purr happily and I close my eyes to enjoy it. Then Hiccup stop scratching so I open my eyes and saw every dragons are looking at me. "Did you guys saw me purring" I asked awkwardly and every dragon nodded their heads. My face starts to heat up and I really hope that my scales are dark enough to hide my Redding face. "Umm… I…" I slowly stutter. I stand up straight and let out a small cough before saying my next word. "If you guys tell this to anyone, you are dead meat" I jokingly warned them with a smile. They all looked at each other and quickly nod. "Come on toothless, don't be too hard on them" Hiccup exclaimed. "I was joking" I stated to Hiccup. He shook his head and walks away. "Come on" he said and I follow him from behind.

After a few hours, we all begin our journey. Together, we have around a few hundred dragons and peoples. It takes around an hour to arrive to the nearest island but we don't really have to fly so fast. I was praying that the scout party that Hiccup sent an hour before we begin our journey. The scout party is sent to tell Valka and her team about the plan for the attack on Rusorth. Then Hookfang fly next to me. "Toothless, just like old time right" he said and grin at me. "Yeah, remember the time where we had to fight those berserkers and the scream death" I exclaimed and we both laugh. "Yeah, it was an epic battle" he said after we laughed. "And you always be the hero" he continue and grin at me. "What can I say, i am the best" I said proudly. The rest of the flight was a quiet flight. When we arrived, we set our camp, gathered some firewood and cook our dinner. Hiccup told us to get some rest and take team to watch the night, in case of the enemy attack us. I know he told us to sleep but I can't. No matter where I turn, I still can't sleep.

Then I heard foot step come in into our tent. Hiccup is still deep in still as the dark figure walk toward us. I give a small warning growl and the figure stop walking. "Easy toothless" the figure said with a familiar voices. I glow my scales brightly and realize that the figure is actually Valka. "Valka" I said and hugged her. She chuckled and hugs me back. "It's good to see you happy and energized again" she said as we broke from the hug. I nodded in agreement. Then Cloudjumper walks in and bow in front of me. "No need to bow Jumper. How's your trip" I exclaimed. "It's been great. They don't know that we are spying on them" he said. "So…" "Oh yeah… I believe Rusorth have been using the alpha control on Amarllyis". Right after I heard what he just said, I automatically growl angrily. "Calm down toothless. I know that if an alpha uses that alpha control, the dragon will feel pain in their head. But it's okay now. Amarllyis is a strong dragon" he said to me as he backing up a little bit. I took a deep breath and calm myself. "He is right now trying to solve the riddle while Amarllyis is being held in a cave guarded with two dragons" he continued. "Any way we can enter the island without the enemy noticing us?" I asked. "Yeah, there's an opening behind the island. We can enter the island from there" he said. "Good. Now rest, we talk about it in the morning" I exclaimed. Soon they all fall asleep and so am I.

**Amarllyis P.O.V**

I was in a deep sleep when I was waked up after hearing dragons groaned in pain in front of my cave. I walk to the entrance and saw Shicke knocked out two dragons that were guarding my cave. "Shicke, what's going on here" I asked astonishment. "Listen here. Rusorth has located the cave where the gem is hidden. But the entrance to the cave has been blocked and can only be open by the night fury roar" she stated. "But he a night fury… right" I exclaimed. "He is a crossbreed of a night fury and another different species of dragon. The entrance can only be open by the pure night fury roar" she said. "And right now you are in his custody. He is coming for you, which is why we need to get you out of here. Let's go" she continue and pulls me out of the cave. We ran toward the woods and then we heard a loud roar coming from my cave. "He's going to find us soon. Come on" she said as we keep running. We enter a cave and it leaded us to the shore behind the cave. "Go now. Before the sun rise" she said. "Thank you Shi…" I stopped when suddenly Raven come out of nowhere and pinning Shicke to the ground. "Leave her alone" I screamed. Then Rusorth landed in front of me. "If you come with me, I won't kill her" he said with a deep voice. I looked at Shicke and smile at her. "I'm sorry" I muttered. "Fine, I will go with you" I said at Rusorth.

Rusorth that send me back to my cave with an extra security. With me is Shicke who is sleeping after she was knocked out by Raven. "Come on toothless, where are you" I muttered as I looked to the entrance. Soon I felt asleep next to Shicke.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~To be continue~~~~~~~~~~**

**New Chapter will be post _ASAP_**

**Please, please, please leave review.**

**Thank you for reading my story**


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N**_

_**Hey i'm bacccckkkkk. With a new chapter. Please enjoy it as i enjoy writing it. Love you all and i'll see you in the next chapter.**_

**Chapter 23- Mission begin**

**Don't forget to follow**

**_#FollowMeOnFictionPress/gmjngvkh_**

**_#FollowMeOnWattpad/gmjngvkh_**

**_Previously_**

Rusorth that send me back to my cave with an extra security. With me is Shicke who is sleeping after she was knocked out by Raven. "Come on toothless, where are you" I muttered as I looked to the entrance. Soon I felt asleep next to Shicke.

* * *

_**Don't forget to favourite and leave a comment if you like this new chapter.**_

**Toothless P.O.V**

We all woke up early in the morning. We have created a plan to attack the enemy. We going to split into two, first team will enter the island from behind and try to find Amarllyis. The second team will attack the enemy after the first team has given them the signal to attack the enemy. "Alright, Toothless, Valka and Cloudjumper are the first team. You know what you has to do" Hiccup said and everyone nodded. "I will lead the attack after you have given the signal" he continued. Then me, Valka and Cloudjumper walked out of the planning tent. Hiccup walked to me and hugged me. "Good luck toothless and be safe" he said grinning. "You too" I said before joining Valka and Cloudjumper who are already up in the air. Then we started flying toward the island. "So where is the entrance to the island" I asked. "There is a tunnel behind a mountain. If we enter the tunnel, it will lead us to the middle of the cave" Cloudjumper said. "We don't think that the enemies know about the tunnel because we have been observing the tunnel for hours and no enemies going in or out of the tunnel" Valka exclaimed. "We should be arriving to the island soon" Cloudjumper said.

**Amarllyis P.O.V**

I was in a deep sleep when suddenly I heard the sound of many feet walking toward me. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Raven with a few other dragons standing in front of me. "Wake up. The time is come" Raven said glaring at me. I stand up slowly and took a deep breath. "Hey you, wake up" Raven said before kicking Shicke on her stomach and she groaned in pain. I stepped in front of Shicke, growl angrily at Raven making him backed off. A few of Raven's dragons stepped in front of Raven and say "stand down or we will attack". "Attack me is the last thing you wanted to do. I am a silver night fury and remember I am the second strongest in the night fury clan after the night fury alpha. A few angry dragons are just a piece of cake" I said and getting ready to fight. "Amarllyis, it's okay. Don't fight" Shicke said weakly. "Shicke, are you okay" I asked. She nodded before stand up next to me. "Alright you two come with me. Rusorth want to meet you two now" Raven said before walking toward the cave. "Rusorth need me to open the cave entrance, why bringing Shicke too" I asked. "He sense something is going to happen. And he's afraid you will get hurt and if you do get hurt we need a healer dragon to aid you" Raven said. "Since when he started to taking care of me" I said. "You're his most important things right now. He needed you if he wanted to get the gem. No more talking now let's go" Raven said and continue walking to the entrance. I and Shicke followed him from behind while the other dragons followed us. While we were following Raven from behind, I suddenly feel like being watched form far. I stopped and looked around to see is there any dragon which is stalked watching me. But I didn't see anything so I decided to keep walking since Raven glared at me angrily.

**Toothless P.O.V**

We have arrived at the island. After we walked out of the tunnel, we all hide in the woods while trying to find Amarllyis. Then I saw her walking with another female dragon next to her. "There she is" I said. I was about to fly over to her went suddenly Cloudjumper walked in front of me. "Cloudjumper move" I ordered him. "My apologies Alpha, but we need to stick to the plan" he exclaimed. "Our plan is to find her and save her" I said. "Correction, our plan is to find her and give signal to Hiccup" Cloudjumper said. "Toothless, I know that you're worried about her but we must not let our feeling in the mission. Otherwise it will be disaster" Valka said. I let out a loud sighed and say, "So what are we going to do". "Right now she is on the move. Let's follow her to her destination. Then one of us need to go and signal Hiccup" Valka said. I nodded even though I don't want to. Then I saw Amarllyis stopped walking and looked around her. "She must feel like she being stalked" Cloudjumper said. "Of course, we are the stalker" I muttered. After that she continued walking. "Come on let's follow her" Valka said.

We then followed her until they stopped at the slopped of a mountain. We hide in a bush where it's close to them so we can hear what they are talking. "What do you want" Amarllyis said. "What with the mood my dear darling" Rusorth muttered as he walked around Amarllyis. I narrowed my eyes at Rusorth as he getting closer to Amarllyis. "Toothless calm down" Cloudjumper whispered at me. "I am calm. But not for long" I whispered back. "If you're calmed then stopped growling" he whispered. I then realize that I am growling. I stopped growling and continue listening. "I need you to let out a loud roar. As loud as possible" Rusorth said. I looked at her as a few dragons pushed her to the slope of the mountain. She then let out a loud roar and everyone stayed silent for a while. "Nothing happened" Raven stated. Rusorth suddenly walked to the slope and shot a fire ball at it. 'He's angry" Cloudjumper whispered. "Why aren't you open" Rusorth screamed angrily. He shoots a few more fireballs but the mountain is unscratched. Suddenly we heard a branch snapped behind us. We turned our gaze toward the sound and prepared to engage if things gone wrong. "Alpha" a dragon walked to us. "You from the Berk guard" Valka stated and he nodded. "Hiccup sent me to check you. You have been way too long" he said. "Changing plan, I want you to give the signal to Hiccup. We're going to buy you sometime" I said. "Toothless what are you talking about" Cloudjumper asked. "Trust me. Now go" I ordered the dragon. He nodded and walked back into the woods. "Now followed me, I'll do the talk. If he asked you why are you here, tell him that you're here to protect me" I said. "Alright, we trusted you" Valka said.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~To be continue~~~~~~~~~~**

**New Chapter will be post _ASAP_**

**Please, please, please leave review.**

**Thank you for reading my story**


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N**_

_**Good news...i'm still alive. and here is a new chapter for everyone. **_

**Chapter 24- Leading**

**Don't forget to follow**

**_#FollowMeOnFictionPress/gmjngvkh_**

**_#FollowMeOnWattpad/gmjngvkh_**

**_Previously_**

"Hiccup sent me to check you. You have been way too long" he said. "Changing plan, I want you to give the signal to Hiccup. We're going to buy you sometime" I said. "Toothless what are you talking about" Cloudjumper asked. "Trust me. Now go" I ordered the dragon. He nodded and walked back into the woods. "Now followed me, I'll do the talk. If he asked you why are you here, tell him that you're here to protect me" I said. "Alright, we trusted you" Valka said.

* * *

_**Don't forget to favourite and leave a comment if you like this new chapter.**_

**Valka P.O.V**

We all agreed with toothless's plan although I have a bad feeling that it will turn out wrong but Cloudjumper convince me that it will turn out good. "Okay, you guys follow me from behind" he said before he walked out of the bush where we were hiding. "Hey guys, miss me" toothless said as he walked toward them. Raven and his men quickly go into defensive stands and give a small warning growl. "Toothless, you're okay" Amarllyis shout happily. "What are you doing here and how did you even get here" Raven asked angrily. "If you think your island is pretty secured, then you are definitely wrong" toothless said grinning. "Toothless what are you doing. You're only making them angrier than before" Cloudjumper whispered. "Relax I got this" toothless whispered back. "It seems that you got some trouble to enter the cave" toothless said as he walked toward Rusorth. "Toothless what are you doing?" Amarllyis asked astonishment. Toothless stopped walking when Raven stand in front of him. "Raven let him pass" Rusorth ordered. Toothless give him a smirked before continue walking to Rusorth. "Good job on finding the cave. The thing is, you're a little confused on how to make the cave to reveal itself" toothless said smirking. "Get that smile off your face. What do you mean I confused" Rusorth said and grab toothless on his neck. I quickly jump in font of toothless and threat him using my dragon staff. Cloudjumper landed next to Toothless and growl angrily at Rusorth. "It's getting pretty intense here" Shicke said. "Alpha he knows something that we don't. We need him" Raven whispered at Rusorth. Rusorth looked at us and let toothless go. "Toothless are you okay" I asked as I check his neck while he catch his breath.

"Good thinking Raven" Toothless complement as he stood up straight. "Don't you get it? Clearly it said that the alpha roar is all it takes" Toothless said as he walked toward the mountain wall. "Toothless, why are you helping them" Amarllyis asked. I looked at Amarllyis and saw tears forming up in the corner of her eyes. "I'm helping them so they will let you go" Toothless said. "What are you saying? None of your word makes any sense" Amarllyis asked. "Your roar is not the key" toothless said. He turned his gaze toward the mountain and let out a very loud roar. So loud that everyone even, Rusorth had to close his ears. "My roar is the key" toothless said and the ground start shacking. The stone that was laying on the slope of the mountain are starting to reveal a cave entrance. "Wh…what… how" Rusorth asked stuttered.

**Toothless P.O.V**

"It said that the Alpha roar is all it takes. It seems that you don't know this" I teased him. I looked at him as he started to look like he is losing his mind. He looked at Raven and Raven shrugged since he also doesn't know what to do. Rusorth let out a small sigh and say, "Fine you can follow us, but no trick". I nodded and walked toward Amarllyis. "Hey miss me" I asked. She turned around and I saw tears flowing down her chick. "Hey what's the matter" I asked worried. She slapped me with her tail and then hugged me. "I…I… I though… you have join them" she said as tears dropped from her eyes. "Hey it's okay. I will never betray you just remember that" I said as I hug her a little more tightly. We broke from the hug and we both chuckled coyly. "Toothless, changing plan" Valka asked. "No, Cloudjumper and I will lead them. You stay with Amarllyis and keep her safe" I said. "We just need to hold them here until the war party arrives" I continue. "War party" Amarllyis asked. I turned my gaze and saw that they are looking at us. I turned my gaze back and say, "You can ask Valka, I need to go now to avoid them getting more suspicious". She nodded and I went to Rusorth and Raven.

"Lead us master of the night" Rusorth said grinning at me. I nodded and walked in to the cave. Cloudjumper followed from behind then Rusorth and Raven and the other. As we go deeper in to the cave, our visibility are getting more limited. Then we reach to a T junction. On the left have some kind of moist on the ceiling and the other has some kind of roots sticking out of the ceiling. "So which way do we go" Rusorth asked. "I say to the left" Raven said. "No, I say to the right" Cloudjumper said. Both of them start to bicker as I walked closer to the roots that are sticking from the ceiling. "The roots are holding something" I muttered. Rusorth walked to me and looked at the roots. "I hate to admit but you're right" he spoke and reaches for the roots. "It's a stone" he stated as he hand it to me. "Can you tell them to shut up" I asked Rusorth. He rolled his eyes and walked to Raven and Cloudjumper. I think for a minute and one of the lines of the riddle recall back in my mind. "Light up the way with your shining light" I muttered to myself. "Light up with your shining light. You mean we need to let our fire to show us the way" Rusorth said. "That… actually is not a bad idea" I stated. Rusorth smirked and lit up fire on his mouth. "It did light up the cave but it doesn't show us the direction" Amarllyis said. "The line before it is the alpha roar is all it takes" I thought. "Alpha roar, Alpha light…" i thought to myself. "My light" I accidentally say it out loud. "Your light there is not light here" Raven asked. I ignored his word and concentrate on my fire. My scales started to heat up and it started to glow. "Look" Valka shout as she pointed her finger toward the roots. "The roots are glowing. How" Raven asked. "It is not the roots, it's the stone" Rusorth say as he handed the stone that he picked from the roots. "Now let's get going" I said.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~To be continue~~~~~~~~~~**

**New Chapter will be post _ASAP_**

**Please, please, please leave review.**

**Thank you for reading my story**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25- The Death**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vote, Follow, Comment, Share~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

They continue walking until they arrived at a large empty cave. At the end of the cave stood two night fury statues and there is stairs leading up to a small platform. On top of the platform stood another night fury statue and it has a red gem in its mouth. "There it is" Rusorth said before flying to the platform. Toothless looked around and noticed that the other dragons who supposed to guard the other has let their guard down. He walked slowly to Cloudjumper and whispered, "Prepare, we will attack on my signal". "Noted" Cloudjumper said. Rusorth landed on the platform and walked to the gem. "After all this years, you finally mine" he said before pulling out the gem from statue mouth. "Now" Toothless said before jumping to the air and shot a fireball to Rusorth's paw making him drop the gem accidentally. "My gem" Rusorth yelled. Cloudjumper tackled down Raven and shot one fireball to another dragon making him knocked out cold. He then jumped on top of another one and pinned him down on the ground. "Toothless the gem" Cloudjumper said and Toothless quickly fly down toward the gem. Rusorth saw him and racing toward the gem. They both landed at the same time. They stared at each other and Rusorth break the silent. "I heard who ever hold the gem will receive a great power from it" he said. "And I hope you are fast enough to save your friend over there" he added and gave him an evil grin. Toothless eye wide open and turned his gaze back at her. "Amarllyis" Toothless muttered before letting go of the gem and fly toward her. He managed to look back at Rusorth and saw him charging a red fireball. He flew as fast as he can but the fireball is already heading right toward Amarllyis. He flapped his wing as fast as he can and cut in the middle between Amarllyis and the fireball making it hit him with a large explosion. "Toothless" Amarllyis screamed. Cloudjumper who is fighting with the other stopped and look toward the explosion. Valka is out of word. Rusorth laughed happily as the black smoke fade away revealing a body lying on the ground and not moving at all. "Toothless" Amarllyis said before run toward him. Cloudjumper and Valka followed her from behind. They walked next to him and saw him lying down and barely breathing. "Toothless wake up" Amarllyis begged as she hold his paw. Shicke sit next to him and do want ever she can to heal his wounds. His eyes slightly open and say, "This maybe the end of me...but no you... listen to me...as...this maybe...my last word". Everyone fully concentrate on his word while tears dropping from their eyes. "Cloudjumper... the attack" he weakly said. Cloudjumper nodded and fly out of the cave. Raven was about to chase after him but Rusorth stopped him. "Let him go... with this gem nothing can stop us" Rusorth said. "And Amarllyis... stay safe... hide yourself cause... you may be ...the last night fury" he said. "And you are... the hope for... victory" he added. "Toothless please don't say something like that" she said. Valka walked next to Amarllyis and comfort her. "Valka... keep Hiccup safe" he said and she nodded at his word. He cough and blood escape from the corner of his mouth. "One last thing... Amarllyis" he called her. She sit closer toward him and he smile at her. "I..." he said as his eyes starting to close. "Love ...you" and then he let out his final breath and Amarllyis burst out of tears. "I'm sorry but... he's gone" Shicke said. Amarllyis pulled him closer and holds him tight. "Toothless no... NO" she screamed with tears keep walking down on top of the dead body. "That is a bit touching even for me" Rusorth said. "But hey, at least no one will stop us now" he added and everyone laughed along him.

**_Hiccup P.O.V_**

All of us are flying toward the island with anger in our souls. We will attack them in four directions. North, South, East and West, we will attack them from all four directions so they will not be able to escape from the island. And we will have a better chance to win this war. "I hope Toothless is alright" I muttered to myself. "He'll be fine" Astrid said as she fly next to me. "I hope you right" I said and she gave a smile. "He is a night fury... this is their island. He will have a better chance to win because this is the place where he was born" she said. "How do you know that this is the place where he was born?" I asked. "Just a hunch" she said and giggles. Just when we were about to attack, we saw a large figure moving our way. "Hiccup thank god you're here" Cloudjumper said as he closing in. "What's going on... where is Toothless?" I asked. "Rusorth has the gem and Toothless... he" he stopped talking and stared at the sea. "Where is he, what happen to him?" I asked him again. "He's gone" he said and I can feel like my heart was being stabbed with a sharp sword. I could feel tears forming up in my eyes but I tried my best to not let it out cause it will make our morale down. "I think Toothless want us to call off the attack and just went with the defence formation" Cloudjumper said. I looked at Astrid and she is looking at me with a concern look. I took a deep breath and sit up straight. "No... plans don't change. We attack now" I said. "But Toothless" I cut him in the middle and said, "I said attack now. Toothless is not a dragon who's going to back down went things gone bad. Go to your position now" I ordered. He gave a nod and fly toward his position. "Hiccup, are you sure this is a great idea?" Astrid asked. I wipe off my tears which are accidentally come out of my eyes. "Yes" I said. "All troops...Attack" I ordered and thousands of dragons charge toward the island, firing fireballs at the enemy.

**End of Hiccup P.O.V and back at the cave.**

Everyone was mourning on Toothless death when suddenly the ground starting to rumble. "Earthquake" Raven said. "No they here" Rusorth stated. "The attack party, they are attacking now" Valka said. "All of you with me" Rusorth ordered before flying toward the entrance with the gem in his hand. "Amarllyis we have to go" Valka said. "No I don't want to" she said and holds Toothless tightly. Suddenly a light shine brightly from the statue on top of the platform and it is moving toward them. "Don't be sad my dear. Because I'm here to help you" the light said. Everyone stared at the figure and suddenly, their eyes wide open as the light reveal itself.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vote, Comment, Follow, Share~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

hey guys... i'm still alive. Thank god for that. Sorry for not being able to update it for awhile because i have alot of things to do such as Scout camping, my sister wedding, the death of my cats (4 die still have another 4) and other things i don't want to talk about because i don't want to. Also thank you** StefiQ1231(from wattpad)** for reminding me about this story. BTW i am the new vice chairman/ vice manager for my school scout. I can finally give order to other peoples... anyway if enjoy this chapter please leave a vote and comment. And if you haven't follow me yet, then please follow me and share this story to other. Thank you.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26- Agathon's will**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vote, Follow, Comment, Share~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Everyone gazes are locked at the light as it is changing from an orb into a dragon form. Suddenly everyone jaws fell down. The dragon form that the orb changed to is a night fury form. "It's nice to see you my dear Amarllyis" the dragon said. "Who... who are you?" she asked astonishment. "Where's my manners, my name Agathon. The founder and once the alpha of the night fury tribe" Agathon said with a warm smile. "Agathon... Alpha, pardon me for asking you question with no respect" Amarllyis said after wiping her tears away and bow down full respect at him. The rest of them also bow down as the ground continue shaking because of the fight above the ground. "It looks like there is chaos up there" he said as he looks up at the cave ceiling. "Indeed alpha. There is a war between the dragon from island called Berk and the human from the island against an army control by a death fury named Rusorth" she said. "Hmm, interesting" he said. "My I ask you a question, your alpha" she asked. "Yes" he replied. "How are you still alive?" she asked. "Alive? No, I already die for a long time" he said. "Then how are you here?" she asked. "I have set an ancient spell at my statue up there. Whenever the gem is taken away from my statue, it will activated the spell and it gave me a chance to come back from the dead as a spirit help my kin save the world" he explained. "However the spell can't stand for too long. It will deactivate when my magic finish" he added. "So you here to help us" Valka exclaimed. "No, I'm here to help my kin and not joining the war, this war is yours not mine" he said as he looked at Valka. He turned his gaze and it glued to lifeless night fury body on the ground. He walked to him and he turned his gaze back at them. "Who did this?" he asked with an angry tone. Everyone looked at each other hesitated to answer his question. "Who did this?" he asked again. "Rusorth my lord" Amarllyis answer. He looked at Toothless's body before letting out a loud roar. The roar is so loud even the dragons above the ground can hear it. Rusorth who is inside his cave hear the roar and brings cold through his spine. "What was that?" he asked himself. "My lord Rusorth, we are holding them back but why don't we use the gem to destroy them?" Raven asked. He took a deep breath and looked at Raven. "You right, let's go" he said before flying out of the cave and flew to the front line. He then starts to shootings them down one by one. Many of them were shots down then were carried away by the Berk's medical team. "Hiccup, we are losing many men, what's your order?" one of the berk guard asked. "Tell them to regroup and focus fire on the enemy right here" he order. "Yes sir" the guard said before running back into the battlefield.

Back in the cave, Agathon calmed down and looked back at Toothless's body. "Tell me, who is he?" he asked. "His name is Toothless, the alpha of the dragons on Berk" Amarllyis said. "I see, well we do need an alpha right now" he said. Suddenly light shine form Agathon and runes writing starting to coming out from the ground and surrounded Toothless's body. "What are you doing?" Amarllyis asked. "This is a forbidden spell. I will revived him back from the dead and also give him a great ancient power that I once possess when I was alive. The power is equal with the gem" he explained. "Wait, you're telling me that you are powerful even without the gem" Valka said and he gave her a small nod. "I'm not only giving him more power, but knowledge about all the ancient spells. Now step aside and watch carefully" he said as light starts to shine from the runes on the ground. "This spell will take away all my magic. That mean this will be last time you'll see me" he said with a smile. "No" Amarllyis said. "There are a lot of things I want to ask you" she added. "I know my dear but we can't waste time any longer. Beside don't you want to meet your lover again" he said as he looked at her with a smirk on his face. He can see as her face starts to turn a little bit red. "Now raise my son, for your men needed you. Lead them to victory and stop this war" he said as the light shine brighter. A minute later, the light start to fades away as well as the runes. Agathon step back as the lifeless body starts to move slowly. "Toothless" Amarllyis called before sitting next to him. The eye that was shut close suddenly begins to open. "Amarllyis" he said with a smile at her. "Toothless, thank god" she said as she pulled him to a warm embrace. They sat there for a moment. Toothless then broke away from the hug and looked around. His gaze glued to Agathon which is fading away. "Agathon" he called. "You know him, toothless?" Amarllyis asked. "I feel like I know him for a while" he said before standing up. "Correct, I am Agathon. And how are you?" he said."Great, i feel powerful" Toothless said. Agathon smile at him as he heard toothless word. "I think I know why I suddenly feel powerful, the forbidden spell right?" Toothless asked. He smiles and nod. "It seems that the spell work. I have transfers all the spells I know to you also adding another spell that give you strength i once had" he said. "You are fading away" Amarllyis said. "Indeed I am. I have used all my magic" he said. "Alpha toothless" he called him and Toothless stand up straight. "I am now entrusted you to protect our tribe, end this war and seal away the gem" he said. "Don't share the spells to anyone except for the next alpha, before you die" he added. "Thank you, Agathon" Toothless said. "Now go and kick that Death fury butt" he said, chuckled for his own word before faded away with a smile on his face. "Now Toothless, your order?" Valka asked. "Amarllyis take Valka away from the war. Go around the enemy and do not confront the enemy" he said. "And you?" Amarllyis asked. "I got unsettle business to attend" he said. He walked a few steps away from them and said, "It times to let them know that the Alpha has returned". He took a deep breath and let out a loud roar. The roar is so loud that both friends and foe stops fighting for a while. All of them have fears on their faces. Even Rusorth who is on the ground stop fighting after hearing the roar. "His alive, how?" he asked himself. "Now it's time to strike back" Toothless said before flying out of the cave followed by Amarllyis and Valka.

RKŅ6(/

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vote, Follow, Comment, Share~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update and also for the short story (i feel it is quite short). I was too caught up with school work. Anyway here it is a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to Vote, Follow me, Comment if you have something in mind, and share it with your friends. All your help are most welcome. Thank you for reading my story and see you at the next update**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27- Final countdown**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vote, Follow, Comment, Share~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Toothless and Rusorth look at each other and their eyes were locked. "Miss me?" Toothless asked with a smile. "Ho…how in the world are you still alive?" Rusorth asked disbelief for what he is seeing. "You may know a lot of things about Night fury. But we night furies know a lot more than you" Toothless said. "Well, I killed you once and with this gem, I will kill again" Rusorth exclaimed and shot a fireball that fly faster than normal dragon's fireball. The fireball went straight to Toothless and hit him, creating a giant smoke around him. Rusorth laughed evilly until he was interrupted by a plasma ball which comes out of the smoke and fly straight at him. He barely dodged that and looks back at Toothless. Toothless flapped his wings as strong as he could in one powerful flap and blew the smokes away. "Wow you're strong." He said. "Stronger than I thought" he thought. He charge at Toothless and Toothless did the same as he's charge at Rusorth. Rusorth whip his spiky tail at him but Toothless dodge it and scratch him using his claws at his body. They both backed away and there is a mark of the scratch on his body but it's not deep enough to injure him. They both charge at each other and start punching and kicking each other. They were moving faster than any dragons could move. Some dragons from both sides saw their alpha fighting and stop fighting to watch both of their alpha fighting. Soon everyone just stare at them as they slashing and scratching each other. Then Rusorth back away, to catch his breath and same as Toothless. "He is stronger than he was back at the island. I need to be more careful with him" he thought. His gem glows red as he charge a fireball and start shooting a rapid fire at Toothless. Toothless try his best to outrun the fireball but soon one of it hit him at his wing. However he managed to stay flying otherwise he would dead of falling from the high sky. "That was a little bit too strong." Toothless said. "There is a lot more where it comes from" Rusorth said. "Come on alpha of the night fury" he challenge toothless. The gems glows redder than before and he suddenly disappear. Toothless scents him behind him and before Toothless could turn around, Rusorth slash his tail at toothless's back. Toothless roar in pain as he backed away from Rusorth. Blood dripping from where the tail slash. "How's that Mister Night Fury" he asked. Toothless felt angry and they both start slashing again. Hiccup was watching the fight from the ground when Amarllyis landed next to him with Valka on her. "Mom, I have heard that Toothless was killed. What is going on here?" Hiccup asked. "Emm, it's complicated. We explain it later" Valka said. "Amarllyis, are you alright?" Hiccup asked in dragon language as he walks toward her. "Yeah, I'm fine" Amarllyis said with a worry face. Then a loud explosion gained their attention. A huge smoke in the sky covering Toothless and Rusorth making everyone worry. "Where is toothless" Hiccup asked. They stare at the sky as the huge smoke starting to fade away revealing Toothless who is heavily breathing. Suddenly, Rusorth charges out of the smoke and slash his tail at Toothless. Toothless barely dodge it and he quickly shoot a couple of fireball. Since Rusorth is just a couple of feet from him, the fireball hit him hard. Rusorth falls down and crashed to the ground. Everyone from Berk cheer loudly. "Is not over yet, this is too easy" Toothless muttered to himself. "You think you can defeat me" Rusorth said as he fly back up with scars and dusts all over his body. "He is too strong. My energy is already out. All is left is this gems" he thought. "Oh Thor, he's strong. I'm almost done right now" Toothless thought. "I'm going to be honest to you. I'm out of energy. The only thing left is this gems that give me the energy to keep fighting" Rusorth said proudly. "Then let's end this right here, right now" Toothless said. "That's what I thought" Rusorth said. Toothless light up his scales and prepare to attack him. They both charge up their power and gather it at their mouth for the last attack. "What are they doing?" Valka asked. "They going to end it now" Hiccup said. ""Toothless, hang on there" Amarllyis muttered too herself. They both aim at each other and…...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Vote, Follow, Comment, Share~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update and also for the short story (i feel it is quite short). I just want to leave it cliffhanging just because I feel like doing it. Anyway here it is a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to Vote, Follow me, Comment if you have something in mind, and share it with your friends. All your help are most welcome. Thank you for reading my story and see you at the next update**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28- This is the end

~Vote, Follow, Comment, Share~

As Toothless and Rusorth both charging their fireballs, Hiccup and the other humans and dragons all stood there waiting for the final attack. Suddenly Rusorth eyes shift towards Amarllyis and in a split second he shot towards her. Toothless who in the other hand shocked for a moment before discharge his fireball and fly towards Amarllyis after realizing the situation. "Hahaha, you will not make it in time" Rusorth laughed. Hiccup who also realized the situation quickly turn his gaze towards everyone. "clear the area!" he yelled. However before anyone could react the fireball explode in the air. Toothless who was desperately trying to catch up to the fireball stop in mid air when the fireball explode. "What happen!" Rusorth roar angrily as he look around to find the dragon who shot the fireball. "Now the time" toothless thought and shot a plasma ball. Toothless caught Rusorth off guard and the plasma ball hit him making him fall, pluming to the ground before managing to stop and regained his posture. Then his eyes caught a dark figure inside his cave. "You" he said in devilish tone before fly towards the cave. "What is going on" Amarllyis thought. Suddenly Rusorth fly back out with a familiar dragon in his grasp. "Raven" Toothless said as he recognize the dragon he is holding. "You dare betray me" Rusorth whisper into Raven's ear as he hold him from his neck. "I... I now realize... Toothless is... much better Alpha... Than you" he said, stuttering as he gasp for air. The words he said brought anger into Rusorth making him grasp his neck even tighter. "Then you shall die" he said before charging a fireball and the gem glow redder than before. "No" Toothless yelled but its already too late. Raven lifeless body slip off of Rusorth paws and fall down to the ground. Toothless quickly fly toward it and capture his body before bringing it to the safety on the ground. "WHO EVER DARE BETRAY ME SHALL RECEIVE THE SAME FATE" Rusorth yelled bringing shivers to all of his dragons. Hiccup look at Cloudjumper and ran toward him. "Cloudjumper make a distraction" hiccup said and Cloudjumper gives a nod before launching towards Rusorth followed by another two more dragons. "You dare challenge me" Rusorth hissed. "I'm not challenging but I just want to fight" Cloudjumper said. Then all four of them starts fighting.

Toothless landed next to the other and everyone surrounded him. "Give him some space" Toothless said as he try his best to keep Raven from dying. "To... toothless" Raven said weakly gaining everyone attention. "Ple... please de... defeat him" he said before he let out his final breath. Shicke who is next to them quickly make her way through the crowd. She check Raven pulse and heart before confirming his death. "No... this war is all because of me" Amarllyis said as she starting to tear up. Then Cloudjumper and the other two dragons both crashed down to the ground, all badly wounded. "THIS IS ALL MY FAULT" Amarllyis yelled as she covering her ears. Shicke and the medical team quickly rush them selves to help Cloudjumper and the other. "Hahaha. Yes, this is all your fault. You finally realize this you freaking moron" Rusorth said and chuckled evilly. "If you never left this island before, this wouldn't happen. But now its all too late. All those who dies is all because of you" He added, smirking evilly. Astrid and Stormfly both comforting Amarllyis as she tears up even more. Toothless step in front of everyone while looking at his feet. "Hiccup... keep them safe" he said and Hiccup let out a sigh before giving him a nod. "Protect them I will" Hiccup said and toothless smirks at his words. "Amarllyis" Toothless call and somehow manage to gain her attention. "Its not your fault" He said before looking up towards Rusorth. "Am I right? One way or another, whether she stays or not. You were going to use the gem to concurred the world. You and I will meet sooner or later. So nothing really change am I right?" he added gaining a satisfied smile from Rusorth. "Yes. Yes, I was going to use it to concurred the world. But now , I've changed my mind. I'm just going to destroy you" Rusorth said. Toothless scales starts lighting up as they both looked at each other. Suddenly aa bunch of runes starts to form up on the ground and a bright light shine blinding everyone for a second. When everyone opened their eyes, they are inside of an invisible dome. "Toothless no" Amarllyis said as she tries to walk out of the dome but to no avail. "I'm sorry" is all Toothless said. He stood up straight and take a deep breath before letting out roar. A roar so loud that can be heard even from Berk it self The he launch himself to the sky. "Ready for a new round Alpha" Toothless said. "Of course Alpha" Rusorth said.

Then in a split second both Alphas start fighting each other. Both punching, slicing, kicking, shooting furiously and both of them move so fast that even some people cant even catch up to their speed. Both are equally match. Same strength, same speed. But little that they now, the gem is glowing redder and a small crack has been form on top of the gem surfaces. "We should and this now" Rusorth said. "Of course" Toothless said and both stops at the same time before facing each other. They both starts charging fireball while aiming at each others. Then a small crack sound can be heard from the gem. "Rusorth stop" Toothless said, discharging his plasma ball when he realize the situations. "Too late" he said before shooting the fireball at Toothless but the fireball explode in front of him making him loss his balance. The gem start to crack furiously before destroyed on Rusorth's paw. A loud gasp heard from all people on the ground. Suddenly everyone from Berk start cheering happily. "It's not over yet" Toothless yelled making everyone stops cheering. Everyone stares at Rusorth as he starts twitching and shaking furiously. He walked a few steps forward before glaring at Toothless sending shivers to everyone. His eyes are blood red, looking at Toothless full of hatred. " Things aree getting out of hand" Toothless thought. "Everyone, evacuate this island. Now!" Toothless yelled before taking defensive stand. "You heard him, all dragon rider, mount your dragons now and regroup at rendezvous point. All Berk Guard take the wounded and leave" Hiccup ordered. Everyone starts leaving quickly as tension rises between the two Alphas. "Amarllyis we need to leave. Lets go" Valka said. "Bu... but". "Listen to me my dear. He'll be fine. One thing i know about him is that he will defeat him. We will only get in his way, this is for the best" Valka said as she pat Amarllyis. She remained silent for a good seconds before nodding. "Good, Cloudjumper" she called her dragon. She mount him and said, "let's go". Amarllyis looked back at Toothless before flying away from the island together with other. "Please be safe Toothless" she pray as she continue to fly. Hiccup on the other hand is riding Stormfly together with Astrid. "Do you think he can win?" Astrid asked. "You know he will" Hiccup replied but murmured in his breath, "He has to". "Now its just you and me" toothless said as he take his stand while all others dragons and humans leave the area. "i'll kill you and i shall drink your blood from your skull. I will lay waste to your people and your girlfriend..." toothless startled after hearing his last words. "she will be mine to torture. She will regret leaving this island in the first place" Rusorth said with his body shaking like crazy. "And you will regret saying those words" toothless said. "Lets end this once and for all". After toothless finished his sentences both Alphas came clashing again. The sounds of claws clashing together could be heard all the way to the island where everyone evacuated. Explosions and smokes can be seen all the way to Berk, making everyone worried.

~back at the island~

The battle can be heard and seen all the way here" Hiccup thought as he watch the island become a waste land. "Chief" a voice called him making him turn his gaze towards it. One of the Berk guard heavily wounded standing in front of Hiccup. " Chief... he are taking heavy casualties... a lot of our men and dragons are heavily wounded" the guard said while holding in thee pain. Hiccup grab the guard's arm and put it on the back of his neck before walking him to thee medical tent. "We need Medical team on the double. Take care all the wounded. Those who are not hurt help the medical team. Move, move, move" Hiccup ordered while walking. "Let me take a look at him" a medic came to Hiccup and take the guard from him. "Yeah, take care of him and thank you" Hiccup said and the medic give him a nod before taking the guard to the medical tent. "Hiccup do you really think it wise to let Toothless fight all by himself" Astrid asked when she walked next to me. "No it is not, but as a leader we have to respect his decision" Hiccup said and they both watch as the island getting more grieved

~Back to the fight~

Toothless and Rusorth have been fighting for hours. Now even after the boost from his ancestor his is not getting tired to fight. Rusorth how ever is getting more powerful than before. "Rusorth it doesn't have to end like this" toothless yelled. "I'll kill you" Rusorth yelled back without even making an eye contact with Toothless. "He lost it. I have to end this now" Toothless thought. Then an idea pop to his head. "That could work" he muttered to himself. He look at Rusorth and yell, "come and get me". With that Toothless quickly flap his wing and fly toward the mountains. He flap his wings as fast as he can and look behind him to see Rusorth is following him. "Yes, just follow my red and black tail" he muttered as he look back to the front. He continue to fly before he felt something bad. He turn his gaze back and his eyes widened. Dozens of fireballs fly toward him and toothless barely avoid the one closes to him. He continue dodging the fireballs as more and more flying towards him. After a while he finally manage to fly in between the mountain and to the cove in between it until a fireball caught him off guard and hit him at the side sending him crashing to the ground. Toothless groaned in pain, trying to stand back up onto his feet. He steadily stand up while looking as rusorth land gracefully in front of him. "you see alpha, you are no match against me... i'm the most powerful dragon ever and you. You're just powerless to stop me" Rusorth said mockingly. " if you say so. Then how about we end this the old way" toothless said. " i challenge you for a duel" he added. "One shot one kill". A smile form up on Rusorth face as he stare at toothless with a deadly stare. "Fine by me" rusorth stated. They both stand in their fighting stand and begin charging their fireball but one thing that Rusorth doesn't know that toothless is casting a protection spell. When Agathon resurrected toothless from his death, he insert his knowledge of spells into toothless mind. Runes symbol starting to form up around rusorth without him noticed it. And when the spell is done both of them fire their fireball but Rusorth fireball explode infront of him since the spell begin its effect. "Wargh" Rusorth yelled as his fireball explode. Toothless fireball however explode in the air since he shot it up into the sky making a huge bright blue lighting inside the clouds. That lighting gaining everyone attention in the nearby island. The light is so bright that people in berk could see it.

~Back at the island~

Everyone all startled when the lighting strike up. Hiccup look toward the island and everyone could see his worry in his face. He turn around toward everyone and say, "I want anyone who could fly aand fight up and go there immediately. Just make a perimeter around island and secure it". Some of the Berk guard who are uninjured ride up their dragons and begin making their journey to the island. "Hiccup hop on" astrid yell as she landed next to him. "I'm coming with you" Amarllyis said. Hiccup quickly hop onto Stormfly and they start flying to the island

~Back at the fight~

Rusorth shook his head before looking around him only to realize that he is trapped. "what have you done" he yelled as he throw himself into the invisible dome from the protection spell. "That is the highest protection spell. It create invisible dome like shield around you. It cannot be broken by any type of spells or explosion either from inside the dome or outside of it" Toothless said calmly as he sat down on the ground. He is too tired to even stand. "How there you. Release me" he yelled as he keep banging the shield and fire a bunch of fireball but only to explode in front of his face. "You just tiring yourself" toothless muttered quietly. "Now what am i going to do with you, i could take your memory or make you paralyzed for the rest of your life" he thought as he look at the angry dragon in front of him. Minutes later hiccup and the other arrive. "Hiccup" he said as he ran to get him. "Thank thor you're okay" hiccup said as he hugged him. " Oh course i am, I'm the alpha" he said as they broke aprart from the hug. Then he noticed a familiar dragon from the corner of his eyes. "Hold on, Amarllyis" he called her. Amarllyis look up and their eyes lock together. "Its... its food to see... you again" Amarllyis said in between her cry. Toothless did not said anything butt just walk to her and pull her into a warm comforting hug. "I was scared. I thought i would lose you" he said. His words made her startled but then smile form up on her face. She just snuggle up in his neck and enjoy the moment. Soon they broke a part and their gazes lock to Rusorth who are no longer in control of his own body. "What should we do?" a Berk guard asked. "I... have no idea" Hiccup replied and look at Toothless. "How did this happen and what are you going to do" He asked. Toothless let out a sigh before continuing with his words. " The gem broke in thousand of pieces and the power inside of it gain control of its body". "So can we extract the power out and lock it somewhere else?" Amarllyis asked. "Perhaps, but i don't know the spell for it, unless" he stopped in mid way. "Unless what?" she asked. "We lock the power inside of him. In other word turn him into the vessel for the uncontrollable power" he said in a soft yet serious tone. His words make everyone went silent and turn towards him. "What? " he asked. "We can do that? I mean You, can you do that?" Amarllyis asked. "Yeah, Agathon the great night fury alpha place his knowledge of spells in my mind. I think i can do it" he said. "Remember how his spirit come out of his statue. That exactly how we going to do to him" he said as he walks toward Rusorth before stopping in front of him. "Only the differences is, i will put no trigger or switch that could activate him for returning" he said and turn towards everyone. "And i will place him in lowest, deepest, darkest cavern i could find so no one else could find in as well" he added. "You think it will work out?" Amarllyis asked. "Yeah, if not that i will seal the cavern myself. That power can not fall into others hands" he exclaimed. " What ever it is we with you" hiccup said as he walks next to him. Suddenly, all dragons and human bow down towards them two. Toothless nod at hiccup before turning back towards Rusorth and Hiccup walk back towards safety. He began casting a spells in a language that all has forgotten. The old dragons language. Runes symbol starting appearing from the ground and the invisible dome is now visible for others to see. "What are you planning to do" Rusorth said angrily. Toothless light up his body and look back at Rusorth. "I'm sealing you away forever" he said before aiming his mouth at the end of runes symbol in front of him. "No" rusorth yelled but then toothless shot a plasma blast and the runes symbol light up together with the dome. "Im sealing you away forever" he said it one more time before the light fades away leaving a statue of a dragon in a fighting stand. "It is done" Toothless said and everyone cheer happily. "Nice work handsome" Amarllyis said as she lick the toothless cheek turning his scales red. "What are you looking at. Go do your work" he said to hind his embarrassment. "I'll get you later" toothless said to Amarllyis and give her a wink. "I'll keep that in mind" She said brushing his face with her tail as she walks away.

~Epilogue~

Years past since the accident. Its normal for an Aloha to have a Luna with him. And since Toothless the Alpha, Amarllyis took the role as the Luna. They both became mate as Hiccup and Astrid get married. Soon a lot little night furry running around the village together with the future chief, Hiccup's and Astrid's children. The dragons from the island continue to live there in peace and harmony. They were truly grateful for saving them and swore loyalty toward Toothless. "Toothless" the word snapped him from his thought. "Yes dear" he said as he turns toward the love of his life lying next to him. "Nothing... im just glad i met you" Amarllyis said as she snuggle into him. "Yeah me too" he said wrapping her with his wing as they both stare at their cute little night furry running around under the hill happily.

Time passed

Toothless walks into a cave before greeted with two big dragons. "Alpha" they both said and bow to him. "How things going" same as usual. He said as they all look toward the statue of Rusorth. "Well im getting back up" he said before leaving them both guarding the statue. The statue of Rusorth have been placed inside the same cave when he found the gem. A cave that only answer to the Alpha roar. Two dragons that he place is merely a guarding spell that guards the cave from anyone getting in or out. If the spell were destroy, he instantly knew about it and a strike team will be deploy to counter the intruder before they manage to do anything.

And that is the end of the story. Or is it? As the statue glows red...

~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~

Sorry sorry sorry for very very very late update but i finally i've finished it. It took me very long time to have just enough time to write it. But i finally done it. I jope you enjoy it as much as i do... please follow, comment and vote me. Your help are most welcome...


End file.
